Spending the summer with Seto
by WigglyJello
Summary: To save her brother, Serenity will have to endure a summer with Seto Kaiba.. complete
1. How all hell broke loose

A/N: I've decide to re-write chapter one... It bothered me that I didn't have a chapter up. Hopefully this one will be better than the last.. although I can't really remember all of it. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Chapter one- How all hell broke loose  
  
It was the last day of school and my life was finally starting to fall into place. My mother had finally relented and decided to let me live with my brother again. School was out and I would get to spend the whole summer relaxing, or so I thought. My name is Serenity Wheeler and this is how my whole life changed.  
  
I was leaning against a large oak tree, grateful for the shade it provided underneath the blazing sun. I patiently waited for the bell to ring, declaring the fact that the year had ended. Eventually it did and it wasn't long before I saw Joey and Tristian skipping down the steps with glee, shouting for joy that school had ended. Yugi, Anzu and Ryou all followed behind closely all looking relatively happy as well.   
  
We all sat down on a large patch of green grass discussing our plans for the summer.  
  
"Me and Serenity are gonna live down by the beach, ain't that right sis."  
  
I nodded smiling.  
  
I loved to play at the beach, at times it could be noisy but at other times it was so calm and serene basically, the perfect place to crawl up with a book.  
  
"You won't have time to look after Serenity. You'll be to busy checking out the girls. I'll take care of Serenity," Tristian replied smuggly putting one arm around me.  
  
'Ugh. Am I twitching?'  
  
Yugi seeing my discomfort came to my rescue.  
  
"Maybe Serenity would like to spend her summer swimming and having fun, rather than being tied down by us. Not that we wouldn't love to have your company," Yugi said flashing me that famous cheery smile of his.  
  
'My saviour.'  
  
I nodded my thanks to Yugi as he passed me a soda. We just sat there in the shade making small talk until that imfamous, arrogant bastard Seto Kaiba crashed the scene. He came strutting down the side walk as if he owned the place, and to tell you the truth I would be surprised if he did. Well today he look surprisingly smug.  
  
"The hell do you want Kaiba," Joey snarled.  
  
"Settle down mutt, haven't you learned your place yet. I suppose not the way your friends are letting you run around with out a leash and collar."  
  
"Fuck off and get the hell outta here. I'm not going to let you ruin my summer," he barked out.  
  
"You know mutt, help around the office is surprisngly hard to find these days. One of my ally companies needs a new assistant. Fetching coffee, running faxs, basically obeying their bosses every whim and command. I thought the job would be very suitable for you."  
  
"Why the hell would I do anything for you."  
  
His smirk widened and the malicous look in his eyes multiplied.  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest to do so."  
  
"What makes you say that."  
  
"If you don't, this" he waved a yellow envelope in the air "will be on the front page of the first edition of the school newspaper when we get back. Oh and don't bother destroying it, I have copies, many copies," he added looking very satasfied with himself.  
  
He dropped the envelope onto the concrete. Joey ignored it but Ryou picked it up and opened it.   
  
"Oh my." he sheepishly passed the picture over to Joey not daring to look him in the face.  
  
Joey promptly snatch the picture up and paled instantly.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"My company was doing a photo shoot all around Domino city for one of our newer projects. This shot happened to fall into my possestion."  
  
As it turns, a few weeks back Joey and Tristian got together to play a game of truth or dare. Why they did is beyond me. Any ways Joey had choosen dare and Tristian dared him to streak through the neighbourhood wearing a curly strawberry blonde wig, pink heels and make up. Because of his *ahem* pride he accepted and Kaiba's men just happened to be there.  
  
"Now than, I wouldn't be wasting a great piece of black mail like this for such a stupid job but the business world is getting restless. Being an assistant to such a high mateineced boss is definetly a dogs work. I'll let you have every single copy of these pictures as soon as you've completed your work according to the contracts. Agreed."  
  
"There must be another way," Yugi butted in.  
  
"Stay out of this Yugi, unless you or your stupid friends are willing to put in a summers worth of labour keep out of it."  
  
"I'll do it," I said abrubtly.  
  
"Serenity, No." Joey said, shocked at my loyalty towards him.  
  
"Joey, if it wern't for you, I would have my eyesight. The least I could do is spend a summer making it up to you."  
  
"Fine, thats acceptable. You will come with me."  
  
Silently I trudged along, Joey was making unintelligible noises in the background.  
  
I followed Kaiba into a luxerious car and we drove downtown into the business sectors. We had finally arrived and I followed behind him through the crowds of people. We took an elevator up and walked through endless hallways until we had finally reached an office. He impatiently knocked on the doors and waited to be sent in.  
  
"I have your assistant," he shouted at the woman and started to leave.  
  
"One moment Mr.Kaiba. You and"  
  
"Serenity," I added. "Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"You and Serenity must go through the proper paperwork before this is over. Please sign these in triplicate."  
  
I signed my name into the blanks as did he.  
  
"Thank you," she said looking over the forms.  
  
"Now don't get angry Mr.Kaiba but due to the lack of help at Kaiba Corp your business team thought it would be best for you to get an assistant. And er.. as you wouldn't have liked to go through the interview process we thought it best if he decieved you into hand picking out an assistant. This summers schedule is extremely busy and we needed you to find someone to tolerate for the next six weeks. After all theres so much work you guys would probably have to spend the entire summer together."  
  
"EXCUSE ME, I DID NOT TO AGREE TO ANY OF THIS. I CAN HANDLE IT FINE BY MYSELF." he shouted at the poor woman.  
  
She chose to ignore this. "The strain is extremely hard on your employees. You need a new assistant desperately. Contracts are binding Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba was beside himself with anger.  
  
And I, well I was frozen with shock. I would have to spend the next six weeks of my life, nearly twenty four hours a day seven days a week with Seto Kaiba.  
  
A/N: Well thats the end of the rewritten chapter one. Hopefully I can get chapter eight done later on this week. R + R arigatou! 


	2. First Day and a midnight incident

A/N: Hey I finally updated. Anyway I'm going to up the rating just because, of stuff. The chapter is pretty dry until the last part, but I'm not going to give anything away. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And the next chapters will be longer and there will be more action and crap, just yea... pretty blah right now. Anyways enjoy..  
***  
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Introspective-mortal doesn't not own YGO. If she did then she wouldn't be stuck watching the horrible dubbed version.  
  
***  
All right so the week didn't officially start till Monday but it's not like my weekend was much better. I got a gigantic headache thanks to a certain loving brother, who as much as I love, spent the whole weekend ranting endlessly and making threatening phone calls to the Kaiba mansion. After about the 50th phone call (literally of course) Mokuba threatened to send the police after him for harassment. Even after that he some how managed to find Set- I mean Kaiba's private line. Well Kaiba he didn't mind hanging up the first few times, but after he muttered something into the receiver and, Oniisan eyes went all large and his face went pale. He stopped calling after that and proceeded to ranting, his lung capacity is remarkable. Well out of the goodness of his heart, Yugi and company came over and Tristian knocked him out for a bit. When he came to, more pissed than ever I might add, Yami-kun threatened to send him to the shadow realm if he didn't shut up and Bakura (Yami Bakura of course) took over Ryou's body and flashed his man-eater card at him. Oniisan then proceeded to mumbling to himself and finally locked himself in his room for the rest of their visit. After which, it was hell all over again.   
  
***   
Which pretty much brings me to Monday morning, 4:00 AM to be exact. He emailed me my work schedule the previous nights, and it's no wonder he couldn't keep an assistant, only caffeine freaks or super CEO's such as himself could. Okay so four in the morning and well, lets just not a morning person, doesn't even begin to cover it. I had exactly thirty minutes before his stupid car came to pick me up. So in record time I managed to have a quick shower, change, run a brush through my hair, drag my heavy luggage outside and lose my sanity all in one morning. Right now I was only on the brink of insanity, I'm guessing that by noon I'll be ready for my padded cell.  
***  
Honking at my door at exactly four thirty sharp, a fat balding man was just smirking at me as I tried to load my stuff into the car. I swear the first thing I'm going to do is get his ass canned. Normally I'm the sweet tempered girl but FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING! I think that justifies itself. So twenty minutes later, I'm sweating and panting and I finally clamber into the car. The fat man is still smirking, I resist the urge to slap the smile off his face. This was definitely a coffee morning, but I figure there would be plenty of caffeine at the mansion.  
  
***  
Arriving upon the massive iron gates, a group of unhappy looking staff members (probably dragged from their beds before dawn) were there to unenthusiastically greet me. A few of the men grabbed my bags and the maids were mumbling instructions, that of course needed to be repeated many times due to my sleep deprived brain. Me, now trying to memorize the way to my room and staggering under the weight of keys, books and loose leaf sheets with instructions, finaly found the way there.   
  
***  
The sheer size of my room was amazing, it was truly breath taking. The bed was king sized lined with silky sheets. Oak and antique furniture adorned the room. Sliding windows, revealed a massive balcony that over looked a breath taking part of the city. The walls were decorated with paintings and there were flowers everywhere. There were high tech electronics and a leather furnishings. The bathroom was nearly 100% marble. If it weren't for the fact that this was the Kaiba mansion, it would actually be a cool place to live.  
  
***  
I started to unpack and set up my lab top and sheets. It was exactly 6 AM when a maid knocked on the door, telling me breakfast was ready. I followed her down a long hallway, then a flight of stairs, then through a few more rooms and finally made it into the dining room. There was a pretty neat table spread and Set- Kaiba, Kaiba was sitting there drinking coffee and absorbed in his lab top. If he knew I was there he didn't bother to acknowledge my presence. I sat down and started to drink the coffee, my wonderful friend coffee. The whole room was silent, except for the consistent tattering of the keys on his computer. Anyways,   
***  
"Lets go," was all he said before proceeding to walking out the door. His jacket swished behind him impressively.   
***  
'He looks so good when he does that.' Of course it took me seconds to gather myself up, I swallowed the piece of toast that was currently hanging from my mouth before I got up and followed behind him.  
***  
"Where are your things?" he muttered impatiently.  
***  
"What things?"  
***   
"Your lap top, agenda, cell phone, documents and phone book,"   
***  
"Oh," was all the came out, I turned back to get my things but, unfortunately for me I forgot which way it was. "K-Kaiba?"  
***  
"What is it now?" he snarled.  
***  
"I- I can't remember which way my room was!" I blurted out. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and my heart beat went faster and faster, trying to anticipate his reaction.  
***  
He glanced at his watch and motioned for me to follow him.   
***  
Well basically, I got my stuff and the car ride to his office was pretty uneventful. When I got there I was swamped. It was so hectic, the atmosphere there was horrible and by the way, the coffee sucked. I couldn't keep up with the paper work. I saw him about twice through out all the chaos, he kept handing me more and more paper work. He talked really fast when he gave me instructions, who to call, emailing this, faxing that. By lunch time, my head was spinning. Time was now 11:30 AM. I had to go out and get his lunch. Fine, I needed a break from everything anyway. Well lets just say the cafeteria wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I finally got everything all nice and set up, when some interns who were horsing around shoved his friend into me, the tray tipped and guess where the lunch winded up? That's right, on my clothes, down my outfit and in my hair. Well very gracefully, I stood up and begun to chase them, but my heels being encrusted with what was his lunch made me slide directly into the elevator door. The door opened and I crashed into a bunch of executives.   
***  
After that, I refilled the tray and brought Kaiba his lunch. He looked pretty mad that his lunch was half an hour late, but I think he was trying harder not to laugh at his assistant who look like she raided a dumpster. He just sighed and sent me out with more papers, muttering about help and those related to mutts... blah blah blah.  
***  
I was to busy to care, the rest of the day was uneventful. Mind numbing paper work was done till eleven, surprisingly I was completely done the days work. Kaiba emerged from his office telling me it was time to go. I was more than happy to oblige.  
***  
Silent car ride back, though I do believe I stained his leather furnished car with bits of sushi still stuck to my skirt. Whether he didn't notice or didn't care was beyond me, I just wanted to take a bath and sleep off this horrible day.  
***  
I rushed immediately up to my room, which I found thanks to a map he had slipped me before we left the office. I grabed my PJ's and proceeded to take a nice relaxing bath, well I tried the taps, they didn't work. Then I found a note left by the plumbers. It read:  
Leak in pipes, will be fixed by tomorrow 6 PM  
Try another on the other side of the house.  
***  
I drew in a deep breath and sighed. I think I saw another bathroom on the way up the stairs. Well me, being incredibly stupid, left in search for this bathroom while leaving my map on the bed. Well I had already gone down two corridors and forgot my way back, so might as well keep looking right? Anyways after a long whiles search, and I do mean a long while I located another one. I had a nice long relaxing bath. Quickly drying myself off with the soft, downy, cottony towels, the horrible truth had sunk in. I left my P.J's on the bed, right beside the map! Well it was late, the help had already left for the night, and the Kaiba brothers would be sleeping. Wrapping the towel tightly around my body, I walked around the dark halls of the house, now completely lost. Then, I heard rustling. Had a burglar broken in? Panicking, I started to run, the rustling got louder and I crashed into something nice and warm. Me and this heat source tumbled around until we lost momentum, I being the fortune soul I am landed on the bottom, lucky, lucky me.  
***  
I tried to push whatever was on top of me off, my hand releasing the towel and now staring eye to eye with Seto Kaiba himself. At first he looked annoyed, then he saw myself in my toweless state, he turned away and blushed. I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly against my body once more.   
***  
"Why are you in this part of the house," he inquired, still slightly red and slightly angry.  
***  
"L-leak...in the pipes..no running water.. map...beside clothes..on my be- eep!" My towel was starting to slip from my grasp, how very convineient. My cheeks burned, and I turned away, refusing to face him.  
***  
Okay lets analyze this situation. I am now wet and clothesless with my boss on top of me. Could this situation get any worse? Well yes it got much worse.  
***  
I blinked and attempted to get up, figuring he would at the same time. Lesson one: never assume. I got up and my lips brushed up against something nice and warm. ' Oh Kami, somebody shoot me now! I just wanted to crawl into a whole and stay there for eternity.' I quickly pulled back, realizing that he had barley started to get up. On impulse, I pushed him off of me and stood up.   
***  
"Go down that, hall turn left, then left again and then once right. The third door down." he said calmly. I stared at the floor the whole time, the carpeting was extremely interesting. His voiced drilled into my mind and when he was finished, I followed his insturctions and sprinted into my room. I slammed the door and crawled into bed. My mind replaying the days events and especially the nights events over and over till I fell asleep, or more likely passed out from embarrassment.  
  
A/N: Okay so Seto is slightly OOC right now but that'll change... I know he's suppose to be cold hearted but I don't think he's exactly a perv right? So anyways R/R try not to flame me kayz? By the way, chapters will get more interesting and longer so yea... 


	3. An apology from Seto Kaiba!

A/N: Here it is the third chapter. I think all my chapters will take a week to get out because I have gay school and such. Anyway enjoy and r/r please.  
  
Disclaimer: Introspective mortal does not own yugioh.. if she did well lets just... you know what nvm.. lol  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
Seto's Pov  
  
Fucked up. Words that suit my world perfectly.  
The mutts off the hook and now I must contend with his sister. Psh, even those moronic imbeciles that work under me managed to out smart me. Once again the paper work at the office is going behind schedule due to the incompetence of my staff. Shipment orders were late, those interns are befouling my property. Perhaps another round of random firings is in order. Mokuba is away at camp till September meaing no intelligent beings to converse with till then, although on some level I'm somewhat content that he won't be stuck waiting up for me every night.  
  
Then there was last night... last night was..  
  
*flashback*  
  
Stretching my body and stifling a yawn, I decide to call it a night. Soft breathing could be heard just outside the hall. Had the baka gotten lost again? I've been far to easy with her, tomorrow I'll let her know her place. Swiftly, I stood up and walked out the door. An empty hall way, had I been hearing things? I turned around to retreat, and as I turned I saw a flash of auburn before tumbling down. Soft hands nudged at me, pushing me then I realized it was her. As she was trying to push me, her hands had dropped the towel and her pure form was revealed to me. I held back a gasp, I turned away, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
  
"Why are you in this part of the house," I inquired, still slightly red and slightly angry.  
  
"L-leak...in the pipes..no running water.. map...beside clothes..on my be- eep!" Her towel was starting to slip from her grasp, how very convenient. Her face was glowing red, and she turned her back to me.  
  
I was hesitant to get out, still slightly dazed and the next thing I know her lips are on mine. I can feel my heart beat speed up before I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. I muttered instructions to her, then I retreated back to my room not daring to look back.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
My mind came back to reality. I jerked my fingers away from my lips. (how did those get there?) "Wheeler! Get in here now."  
  
A chair could be heard squeaking in the background followed by light click foot steps.  
  
"H-hai?" was her modest response.  
  
Before I could help myself, I stared up and down her body, her auburn hair, her soft ski- wait! What am I doing? Now, that I've regained some self control back... the yelling can begin ^0^  
  
"Get me the franchise documents. Now!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She walked swiftly, before I could stop myself, I stole another glance. Her auburn hair swished lightly, but stopped at the waist giving me a perfect glance at  
  
BRRING BRRING  
  
the telephone...  
  
"Kaiba speaking."  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE. IF YOU EVEN THIN-..."  
  
"No time to waste with blonde dogs," I mutter under my breath. I slammed the phone back down.  
  
Serenity came running in with a folder clutched to her chest, slightly out of breath. She dropped them in front of me and walked out.  
  
BRRING BRRING  
  
"KAIBA.. I"M WA-"  
  
'Click'  
  
"Wait," I commanded.  
  
She paused at the door, looking at me hesitantly her cheeks pinkened slightly.  
  
"Block all incoming calls from your pathetic duelist of a brother.  
  
"What if I'm there and I need to contact you?"  
  
I tossed her a cell phone.  
  
BRRING BRRING  
  
"Now do something about your brother before I do!"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
I stormed out of my office, the next incompetent person I see.. well lets just say it won't be pretty. I don't usually make rounds but today I was in a pissed off mood. By noon my voice was slightly hoarse from shouting 'your fired' so much. I think I've set new records. There tears, I laugh at there tears. I pride myself on shattering their dreams. Somehow my day just seems more fulfilled. But anyways to catch you up, it's lunch hour and lets just say next to me Hitler would look something like a whimpering puppy. My patience is wearing thin, I've had enough of back top and smart mouths, practical jokers and idiots all belong in the Wheeler category if you ask me. Speaking of Wheelers, my lunch is late, and her paperwork is piling up.  
  
"WHEELER!"  
  
She stepped into my office carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other. Her azure eyes were large, she gazed up at me inquiringly and as much as I wanted to take her rig-... self control... just a bit more self control. Anyways as I"m battling my thoughts she looks at me, probably thinking I've bursted into insanity.  
  
"Listen up.. your my slave. You work for me! When it's lunch, I expect lunch no exceptions. If you have time to be on a coffee break, you have time to work. Now get me my damn food and finish your damn work."  
  
"I am not your slave, I work for you and if you want to keep it that way, you should show me res-"  
  
I cut her off then and there.  
  
"You insolent little bitch!" I strike her. You little whore, do you think I'm impressed with your little midnight peep show? Well do you? Your here to work, nothing else, and if you weren't bound by contract to do this, you'd be out the door. Your no better then that pathetic dog brother of yours. Get back to work, I'm done with trash like you."  
  
"My brother... I'm not...how dar-"  
  
I strike her again, this time harder.  
  
"I'm your master, you will obey me. Now get out!"  
  
She glared at me with tears in her eyes. Just a single hateful look and she was out the door.  
  
For the rest of the day, if I had to communicate with her, there were short answered replies. Her voice was cold and she worked more efficiently. She didn't even seem angry anymore, perhaps sad? I tried to bury myself in work all day and all night but nothing helped. That blasted girl kept popping out in my mind. I felt over wheelmed by this emotion. Was I actually feeling guilt?! No.. no I shake my head of these thoughts, I could care less about a girl, especially a Wheeler but still, this feeling.   
  
Night had fallen and we already reached the mansion. After late night work I lay in bed, pushing all thoughts out of my mind. I can hear my clock ticking, the guilt is starting to build. It's now three A.M and my head is ready to burst.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I"LL APOLOGIZE" I'm screaming.   
  
Before I can control myself, I find myself running into her room. I literally kick down the door and shake her awake, which of course in turn led to her screaming her lungs out.  
  
Then I realize the lights are off, I find the switch and she stops and glares at me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! You scared the crap out of me."  
  
'Hmm.. she kinda looks cu- shut up... shut up..'  
  
I draw in a deep breath before muttering "Imsorry."  
  
"What was that?" she asked, still rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
I grit my teeth and clench my fists before sighing. I sit down beside her and whisper, "I'm really sorry."  
  
She looks at me like she's not actually seeing me. The she just smiles and says, "it's okay."  
  
Then she hugs me, we break apart looking at each other uncomfortably. I glance at her cheeks, the red marks are still there. My hand gently caresses her face somewhat, and somehow I just end up holding her whispering "I'm sorry."  
  
****  
  
I open my eyes and groggily reach for the clock. My hand meets the air. MMM what's this nice warm bundle? I pull back as I realize I never left her room. We fell asleep?!  
  
Joey then walks in "Hey morning sis, thought i'd surprise yo- KAIBA?!"  
  
nd then all hell breaks loose.  
A/N: Okie so another chapter is finished.. i've decided it's not really humor.. i'm not very funny but you can review all the same ^o^ Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter.. i'm not proper these days..... 


	4. Being kissie with the enemy

A:N: I'm slightly disappointed for the reviews on chapter three so hopefully this one will be better. Hmmm thanks to the people who did, I won't know to continue or not if you don't review ;)  
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: Introspective does not own YGO...  
  
Joey then walks in "Hey morning sis, thought I'd surprise y- KAIBA?!  
"Kaiba," he hissed, venom in his voice. "Get. Off. My. Sister. Now!!!!"  
"Joey, it's not like that! Nothing happened, we were working and we fell asleep. Don't you trust me?"  
"It's not you I don't trust, it's him," he snarled.  
"Demo... [but].. Joey, I didn't.. I'm still...you've got to believe me," she whispered.  
"Serenity, I catch you in bed with Seto Kaiba! What the hell should I be thinking? Do you realize how bad this looks?! Do you realize that this pervert could've raped you?!"  
Shuddering at the thought, he walked right up to Kaiba, stared him straight in the eye and threw a punch his way. Kaiba, caught his fist in mid air and twisted his arm. He yelped painfully and glared daggers at him. Joey struggled vainly, Kaiba now grabbing his other arm pinned him to the ground shoving his face into the carpet.  
"You realize your trespassing on my property. I should hang a keep out signs for dogs like you. Now your gonna stay this way until you beg for forgiveness."  
"No way in hell, I'm apologizing to you, you hentai," he snarled.  
"Not to me baka, to your sister," he retorted back, putting more pressure on his arm.  
"Seto, let him go, it's not necessary, he just caught us at a bad moment and over reacted. Please let him go. Please."  
Kaiba swiftly let his arms go and hissed "GET OUT! And I'm warning you, you better not be seen in my house, any part of it or I'll be sure you get what's coming to you. What are you waiting for? In other words leave NOW! Joey gave a hateful glare to him one last time and hesitated for a second, he glanced at Serenity.  
"Take care sis,"  
"I will Joey,"  
And with that he left, his arms still red and his face slightly pink from the shaggy carpet.  
"Kaiba, you shouldn't have done that...  
He was out of line..but arigatou.... . for sticking up for me I mean..."  
He didn't reply, he just left.  
  
Serenity's Pov  
Wednesday morning was when my big brother came to visit me and then got beat up by Set- Kaiba kun. Well any ways we were late to work on Wednesday morning leaving Kaiba in a grumpy mood. Thursday was no better. Things were starting to quiet down, I wondered how long this would last, well I didn't have to wait long. Right now it's Friday morning and I am off shopping. Kaiba oh so politely informed me that we would be attending a formal dinner party and even more politely told me that I had nothing acceptable to wear. Well you could say I was pretty pissed, not telling me till the last minute and then insulting my wardrobe. I'm not a huge shopping freak but when you hand a girl a credit card that couldn't be maxed out well.. lets just say I can learn to forgive.  
Basically, I spent the whole morning and afternoon shopping. Later I got dressed, did make up etc. Despite the fact that I had a fabulous new dress I was dreading this evening. I would stand around uncomfortably in a corner, holding onto a drink that's imported from some far off country waiting to be called. Perhaps once or twice tonight, he would call me over and ask me to recite some facts for him, or shake hands with snobby business men. I ran a comb down my hair and quickly checked the mirror. The clock read 5:45, I was to be downstairs at six. It had been a few days so I managed to get to the front door without getting lost, I made a mental note to memorize the map after the prevous nights incident.  
  
Seto's Pov  
I waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. There were still 10 minutes to six but, I was anxious to see her all fixed up, I mean to see if she was acceptable to those assholes. If nothing else, perhaps she could scare away those horrid girls, who have no personality and giggle at everything you say. There were quite a few, that were rather clingy and I'd rather not relive those experiences.   
She was descending down the stairs now, my jaw dropped. She was absolutely breath taking. Twinkling ornaments adorned her long brown hair. She was wearing a pale pink dress that swooped at the neck, not enough to reveal much but still. The dress stopped just above the knees. Her long legs revealed, her height elevated inches by her shoes. Her face was slightly cheery, and her large eyes brighter than ever. But her lips, so pink, so fragile.... sigh when it came down to it, as much as I hated to admit, she was beautiful.   
Serenity's Pov  
I walked down the stairs carefully, watching my steps. These shoes were rather high and I've never had great luck. I looked up and caught him glancing at me. I grabbed my jacket which was hanging by the front door. Kami... he's never looked sexier. I tried to ignore this but all through the limo ride on the way here I kept stealing glances at him. As hard as I tried to fight it, I think I may have a school girl crush on Seto Kaiba, kami help me.  
We got there at about 6:30, he shoved a few folded slips of paper into my hand.  
"These might help you out later on,"  
I shrugged it off and put them in my purse. We stepped out of the limo and proceeded into the enormous restaurant. There was a sign on the door that read 'private party only' figures. We walked in and were almost immediately mobbed by a bunch of executives. They shook hands with Kaiba and whispered a few things his way. He shook his head and whispered "assistant" before walking off. I tailed after him but not before I saw these old men nudging at each other and winking. "Perverts," I mutter under my breath.   
He walked off and started up a quick conversation with an attractive young man, mid twenties. I sat down on a small sofa and read through the paper he gave me.  
'When eating, work from the outside to the inside. Desert spoon is on the top.'  
'no you do NOT have to tip the people that offer cream and scents in the bathroom.'  
'if an old man offers you a drink, take it but don't drink it.'  
'don't stare it's not polite.'  
How stupid did he think I was? I shake my head before I look up and realize I've lost him. I quickly scan the room, I think that's him being surround by a bunch of young girls. Boy he sure knows how to work fast. I walk up and approach him, hoping to hear some embarrassing gossip, you know revel in his embarrassment. He looked up and saw me, if I'm not mistaken he looked somewhat relieved.  
"Serenity, I'd like you to meet some of my associates daughters."  
"Hi, how are you?" I said trying to be cheery and upbeat. They all glare at me and start whispering among themselves.  
A blonde intertwines their arms and whiningly says "Seto... dance with me."  
"No way he's dancing with me."  
"No me."  
I shake my head, these girls were pathetic. He starts to walk away and of course his little fan club follows him. I start walking to, hoping to find some dark corner to hide in for the rest of the evening, obviously I would not be needed.  
I stepped forward and tripped over this horrible red head's foot. She muttered a 'sorry' not so convincingly and I stumbled forwards. A bunch of girls ran away in time but Set- Kaiba caught me. Our eyes locked for a minute before the red head pulled him away.   
"Seto.. lets dance.." My what a persistant little bi.. I mean redhead.  
Instinctively, I reach out and grab his arm. Quietly I whisper "Seto, I want to dance."  
He nods, looking very, very relieved and I smirk at the red head. The words ha ha come to mind but I didn't say anything. He picked me over her and that was it. Of course, I had no intention of asking him to dance but we both benefited from it. He was free of them for a while and I got one over that annoying red head.   
The next number happened to be a slow song. My cheeks heated up when his arm rests against my waist. I look up at him and I got lost in his eyes. We gently sway to the music and it feels ... nice. Being with him feels nice. After a few minutes the music stopped and the fan girls were surrounding us. There were shouts of I love you and dance requests, before he could turn around and respond to any of them, I reach out and kiss him. I didn't mean to do it, the same way I didn't mean to ask him to dance I was just overwhelmed with, well jealousy I suppose. To my surprise he deepened the kiss. He tasted.. kind of sweet and I'm afraid I enjoyed the kiss, a bit more than I should have.   
Eventually we broke apart, and stared at each other in surprise. A scatter of applause was going around, except for the hisses and death glares of his fan girls. They were muttering words like 'bitch' and 'whore' but honestly I didn't care. The rest of the evening passed by quickly. Set- Kaiba filled my plate for me, the food was pretty good but I didn't really notice, I was still dazed about the kiss. Sure I kissed him before but that was a weird accident, this was intentional. The rest of the night flew by like a dream.   
After that we drove home, said our goodnights. I would get to go home this weekend, I think he just decided to let me go because he didn't want to put up with me. I packed a few of my things and left the rest. On Saturday morning I had a quick Kaiba free morning, breakfast at the mansion included of course and one of the cars drove me home. The minute I placed my key in the front door, it swung open and a magazine was pushed in my face.   
"NOTHING HAPPENED EH?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?"  
"Joey, nani"?  
I gazed up at the magazine, and paled. I gulped and racked my brain for a reasonable explanation to why I was there, on the front cover of a glossy magazine, sharing a passionate kiss with Seto Kaiba!   
"SERENITY!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!"  
Just then a blonde appeared beside him yawning.   
"MAI?! What are you doing here?" 


	5. When it rains it pours

A/N: Hurray! More reviews thx guys.. your great. Anyways as of right now I'm not completely sure where I want to go with this.. suggestions are welcome.. flamers will be stalked.   
  
Oh and one of my reviewers pointed out that Japanese schools get out in April. Well in Canada and America it's different so I didn't know. You guys can let me know which one you want in your reviews and majority can rule. Enjoy!  
Chapter Five- When it rains it pours  
  
Wait!! Disclaimer: Introspective mortal does not own YGO... :'(  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED EH?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" "Joey, nani"? I gazed up at the magazine, and paled. I gulped and racked my brain for a reasonable explanation to why I was there, on the front cover of a glossy magazine, sharing a passionate kiss with Seto Kaiba! "SERENITY!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" Just then a blonde appeared beside him yawning. "MAI?! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh. Serenity.. morning. I was watching movies and I guess we lost track of the time.."  
  
I smirked. "So I'm guessing you woke up together didn't you?"  
  
"Well yea, but nothing happened."  
  
"I see."  
  
Joey was now sitting in the corner, making circles in the carpet with his index finger.   
  
My shadow loomed over him and I beamed.   
  
"So Joey, you and Mai were up all night watching movies alone until it was so late you guys fell asleep?"  
  
He chose not to reply. My smirk widened.  
  
"Hey Serenity what's this?" Mai had picked up the magazine Joey dropped in his hurry to hide in the corner.  
  
"Whoa, is this you lip locking with Kaiba himself?"  
  
"I umm..I... I.."  
  
The old Joey was back in a flash. He grabbed the magazine from her hands and proceeded to shredding it up into a million pieces.  
  
"How could you Serenity? How? You lied to me. Told me there was nothing going on. My baby sister kissing KAIBA!! KAIBA!! I"ll curse that name till the day I die."  
  
"Wheeler! Calm down. Serenity is a big girl now, she can take care of herself and kiss who she wants to kiss. What if she saw us last night and had a freak fe-" Mai paled realizing what she had just said.  
  
The smirk returned to my face once more.  
  
"Last night? Last night? What happened last night big brother? You wouldn't be keeping secrets from me would you?"  
  
"That's none of your business Serenity. And now that you mention it yes I do like Mai. I'm telling you I like her. Now fill me in on Kaiba. Did he force himself on you? Did he? That bastard will pay!!!" he snarled and his ears were blowing out steam.  
  
"Joey, I did it to save him. A lot of girls were begging him to dance and he looked rather uncomfortable." That much was true at least, I left out the part with the red head and my jealousy attack.  
  
"Ser-" Mai cut him off. She put a finger to his lips and said "Me and Serenity have some shopping and catching up to do. Why don't you call Tristian, Serenity will help me get ready."  
  
Mai took a very short amount of time to get ready. I figure she rushed the job just to get out of the house. When she started the car I could already hear the smashing of plates and the out raged screams of the drama king that is my brother.  
  
"Mai."  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just driving. I figured he'd need some time to calm down."  
  
Well it would have been a good plan if, IF Seto hadn't came by to the house fifteen minutes later. Apparently he wanted me to do some paperwork over the weekend. Mai hadn't taken me home till 25 minutes after. Lets just say when Joey had to spend ten minutes alone with Seto Kaiba, it was ten minutes to many. He was already gone by the time I got there but I could smell his scent lingering in the house. Joey had masking tape over his mouth and his arms and legs were bound together with rope. A dog collar adorned his neck attached to a leash which was attached to a chair. A large folder was left on the coffee table. Mai rushed to free Joey while I read a note he had left for me.  
  
Wheeler,  
  
I tied up your dog for you.   
  
Have this folder done by Monday  
  
Kaiba  
  
Well I stayed with my brother for the rest of the day. He continued to rant on and on, breaking things every now and then. As a precaution, I found anything remotely sharp and hid them in a locked cupboard.Yugi and Ryou had come to save me and their yami's tagged along. Yugi and his Yami went for a quick little walk because Yugi was getting a headache. (A/N: In this story all the darks/yami w/e hv their own bodies.) I raised my eyebrows. Something was definetly up with those two.Any ways, Ryou tried to comfort Joey the best he could but Yami Bakura had, had enough. He had actually started to strangle him with his hands until Joey was blue in the face. He only stopped when he noticed Ryou was on his back pulling his hair and screaming for him to stop. Some time along this process Ryou was begging him to stop but because he ignored him so the shy, white haired boy poked and prodded him which wasn't getting any attention. Well eventually he climbed up his back and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and started bawling at him. It was the most fun I had all day. Yugi and Yami choose this precise moment to walk back in and well.. you know how Yami and Yami Bakura don't like each other. Well Yami couldn't stop smirking and Yami Bakura was getting pretty pissed so they all left leaving me at home.. alone with Joey.  
  
Joey being Joey started ranting again once he downed some water and caught his breath.  
  
"Enough!" I shouted surprising myself. "I've had enough of this Joey. I get it! I don't like the fact that I have to spend another five weeks with him but this was all your fault to begin with. So please let me get some peace around here so I can finish this work."  
  
"Serenity I'm sorry I put you in this position but when I find him in your bed and you guys kissing on magazine covers I just explode. He has no right being that close to you. I think you should sue him for sexual harassment."  
  
My jaw dropped. "NANI?! [what]  
  
"Well I'm guessing you didn't invite him to your bed!"  
  
"Well no, no I didn't, but it's not like he tried anything."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Joey.. your being impossible," I groaned.  
  
"I'm being impossible?! I'm being impossible?! Blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
I tuned him out for a while but when he realized I wasn't listening he flipped through the pages of the phone book looking for a good lawyer.  
  
"Joey stop it right now!" I screamed. "Your driving me insane. If you don't cut it out then I swear I'll go back to the Kaiba mansion right now!!"  
  
"What and continue to be Kaiba's whore? Serve him day and night. Let him take whatever he wants from you? Allow him to treat you like a dog?" Joey spat out hatefully.  
  
"He sure treats me a lot better than you do!" I retorted. "If you don't want him to treat you like a dog you should stop acting like one!" I regreted it imedietly but he had no right talking to me like that.  
  
He stormed out of the room. I was beyond pissed.  
  
I retreated to my room and grabbed everything I had brought back home. There was no way in hell I was coming back until after the next five weeks were over. My bags weren't heavy, most of my stuff was still over at the mansion. It was way to late to call a cab. So I walked, I needed to walk off most of my anger anyway. It started to rain not to long after I left. I didn't care. My anger was still flaring, I doubt even the rapists that worked the town during the nights would mess with me. I was glad Seto had actually given me a key. I left my stuff at the entrance, I figured it could sit there till morning. I ran upstairs and plopped onto my bed, feeling more angry then regretful. A tear flowed down my face, followed by another and another. Four.. five.. six.. no use counting them, the flowed freely now. Until I was nearly hysterical.   
  
Seto's Pov  
  
Damn rain. I walked up the stone steps and tried my key, to my surprise the door was unlocked. Which baka [idiot/stupid/fool] had left the door unlocked? The house was pitch black, that was to be expected but what I didn't expect to find was luggage sprawled out everywhere. Yep, you guessed it, I tripped I fell, I cursed. Shimatta! [shit] A familiar scent arose, was it Wheeler's? What was she doing back, I wasn't expecting her till Monday. I started to rub my sore ass, who did she think she was leaving her crap all over. I walked over to her room ready to give her a piece of my mind. Maybe a pay cut was in order. I pushed open the door.  
  
""WHEELE-" I stopped dead in my tracks. She was crying into her pillow, her hair was soaked and her clothes were so damp and wet they clung to her body. I went into her bathroom and got her a towel for her hair. I offered it to her but instead her arms flung around me and she was now sobbing into my chest. I awkwardly stroked her back, compassion wasn't exactly one of my strong points. I started to hush her in my softest tone. When she started to quiet down a bit I walked over to her closet and pulled out some soft clothes. I tossed them at her and she nodded and walked into the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and got one of the maid to make her some tea when I returned she was sitting on her bed drying her hair with a towel and sniffing lightly every once in a while hiccuping. I handed her the tea and she gave me a small smile. Just holding her felt so... right.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Joey... we had a fight. I started yelling and said some things I didn't mean. Now I'm afraid he hates me. He's done so much for me and I can't even do this one little thing for him." she paused and took a deep drink from the mug.  
  
"I'm sure things will work out for you guys. They always seem to."  
  
"Seto, it's not that I'm not grateful for all your kindness to me because I really am. It's just, why are you being so nice to me."  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Now that I think about it, crying girls should be locked in rooms without food or water until they hush up," I retorted my voice dripping with sarcasm."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, your definitely something else," she declared. She pulled the covers over her body. "I'm kinda sleepy now."  
  
"Night," I muttered gruffly.  
  
I turned to walk away but then a roar of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lightning. The lights went off. The electric line must have been cut.  
  
"Seto," she managed to squeak out.  
  
"What is it now?" my patience was wearing out and I was drained of my energy.  
  
"I-I don't like thunderstorms, I know it's a lot of trouble but could you please stay with me?"  
  
I sighed and muttered fine under my breath.  
  
I rummaged around her drawers for a bit, I knew I left supplies in every room. I grabbed a flash light and flicked it on. I was almost out the door when she jumped on me.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? You said you'd stay with me!"  
  
"I'm going for supplies. I think you'll be fine for ten minutes by yourself."  
  
"NoooOOO you have to take me with you." she tightened her grip on me.  
  
"Wheeler." I said my tone rising.  
  
She just closed her eyes and gripped me harder.  
  
"Stubborn," I muttered.  
  
"Look whose talking," she retorted.  
  
I pulled her off my back and pretend to throw her, swinging her just for kicks.  
  
"Hey what are you doing," she shrieked. I laughed out loud.  
  
"Jerk!" she muttered but she clung onto me all the same.  
  
So there we were walking down the halls of my mansion, I was laughing. Laughing. Kami...[god] I can't remember the last time I had a genuine laugh. What was she doing to me?! And giving Serenity Wheeler a piggy back ride? I finally got to my room and grabbed a pillow and some blankets. Then walking over to my supply cabinet, I grabbed candles and matches. I placed one of the long stemmed candles in a brass holder and lit it.  
  
"Make yourself useful and carry this."  
  
She nodded. A crash of lightning illuminated the sky outside my window. She squealed and nearly dropped the thing.  
  
"Pathetic," I muttered.  
  
We retreated back to her room, this time she was huddled in blankets following me closely. She shivered under the blankets. We finally reached her room, and I lit up a few more candles. I should have kicked her off the bed but instead I made a comfortable pile on the floor next to her. My eyes drooped, I barely get any sleep so I almost always fall right to sleep. She too, started to fall into a comfortable slumber but then more thunder sounded and more lightning crackled. She jumped on me, startling me. I opened my eyes to see azure ones large as ever staring back at me.  
  
OOMPH  
  
"Hey, your heavy get off!"  
  
She choose to ignore that last comment. Serenity reached up for her pillows and blankets and curled up next to me.   
"Don't get the wrong idea," she said quickly. "I just can't stand storms."  
  
"Nuisance," I yawned and we fell asleep.  
  
It's human nature to find a warm heat source when your sleeping. So you can imagine how we ending up in the morning. She was breathing softly content in my arms, and my arms were folded on her waist taking in the warmth of her body. It was still raining, only lightly now, gentle tatterings against the window pains. We both stirred, reluctant to get up. She opened her eyes and smiled at me before closing them. I was already slightly awake. I could tell she was still half asleep. She opened her eyes again and stared once more at me. I stared back at her, her shirt was kind of big on her so the neckline had slipped a bit. I immedietly turned away but it was to late. She followed my gaze only to realize her shirt was slightly ajar. Her reaction wasn't pleasant.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [pervert] she screamed before punching my nose and pulling up the blankets.  
  
"Ooops," feel out of her mouth before she turned away, cheeks flushed eyes not daring to meet mine.  
  
A/N: Okay done another chapter. That means week one of six is finally done. The next chapters will be longer and more detailed because I don't think I can cover every week in parts. Well I hope you like it because I'm officially brain dead and I'm all out of ideas to torture the two of them. 


	6. Confessions of love

A/N: OK first I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers.. despite what some ppl mite think it actual makes ppl feel better about writing *ahem* Any ways special mention to Sm candy for all her reviews and suggestions, Setine Kaiba, Kiru Zetto even though she read my story in one day it's nice that she sent me reviews for every chapter isn't it? and remember the more reviews the longer the story!!   
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Yugioh? If thats not obvious enough go back to my previous chapters and read those disclaimers..  
  
Chapter six   
  
Normal Pov  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww," Seto groaned, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Gomen nasi [sorry] does your nose hurt?" Serenity replied looking mortified.  
  
"No, I'm holding my nose because I have chest pains! Of course my nose hurts!" he shot back at her.  
  
Serenity leaned it and gave him a quick kiss on the nose which instantly dazed him. She pulled away and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to shower now, feel better Kay." She gave him a cheerful smile and shut the bathroom door.  
  
'Get a grip, she's just a Wheeler, nothing more,' he thought clenching his teeth. He walked down to the familiar hallways until he reached his own room. His pace quickened and in mere moments he broke out into a run for the desired destination. His own room, his own shower and a much needed cold shower. Not long after he finished his shower, he retreated back into his room with a pale blue towel dangling from his waist.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door, the brass knob turned and in popped Serenity.  
  
She blushed and quickly turned away. The image of Seto Kaiba wearing nothing but a towel, his body dripping with trickles of water and that brown hair soaked. To be honest just thinking about it quickened her heart beat. She closed her eyes and tried to get these images out while trying to slow down her heart rate.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped coldly.  
  
"I refuse to talk to a naked man. I'll come back in a few minutes when your dressed." 'and to get a grip on myself,' she added silently.  
  
She left slamming the door slightly, she rested on the walls outside his room, clutching her heart. Beads of sweat now glistened on her pale skin. 'What's wrong with me.' she wondered.  
  
Inside the room, Seto was changing into a business suit. He had a business lunch and he intended to take her with him. Who did she think she was barging into his room unannounced. Secretly, he rather liked the prospect of her seeing him in his towel less state. 'The hell is wrong with me?'   
  
A few moments later, a knock sounded across the oak door and it swung open to reveal Serenity Wheeler, who now looked full of confidence.  
  
"Change your outfit."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Change your outfit," he repeated, exaggerating the impatience in his voice.  
  
"Since when do you care what I wear," was her heated response. She gazed down at her pink blouse and worn blue jeans. His gaze followed hers but she caught him in time. 'Was he checking me out?' she shook these thoughts out of her head.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she shot at him.  
  
"Your outfit, it's not even fit for the maids who clean my toilet bowls. "Change," he insisted.  
  
"Give me one good reason why?"  
  
"We're going out to lunch. I'd rather not be scene with a girl who looks like a street beggar."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Your taking me out to lunch. No seriously, YOU?!"  
  
"Please, I wouldn't give you the time of day. It's a business lunch. Your there to take notes. And by the way, close your mouth when you chew, you look like a cow knawing on hay."  
  
"Shut up!" she retorted before leaving the room.   
  
Fifteen minutes later she came down the stairs which got some stares from Kaiba. A simple silk blouse, covered by a classy black leather jacket adorned her shapely body. A long black skirt flowed down her pale legs which were covered with high heeled leather boots. Her hair flowed freely down to her waist, resembling a chocolatey waterfall.   
  
"What's the matter Kaiba, you look like a fish," she laughed at the remark and watched his face carefully to study his expression.  
  
He simply gave her the infamous glare and mentally kicked himself. 'Damn her.' He knew the truth. He had been checking her out and she had caught him.  
  
They had driven in sunny weather. The skies had cleared up and any evidence that a storm had been here had disappeared. The ride there was quiet but, that was to be expected. Serenity had expected a high class dinner at some really pricy restaurant. Instead the driver took them passed the gates of a huge grassy area. The car stopped at a metal gate, several boys dressed in uniform led them in. There were angels fountains that spewed up water. And almost 3/4 of the grassy area had been decorated with blossoming flowers. She gazed around the lovely scenery, her eyes twinkling with merriment. It took her a full minute before she glanced up ahead and saw Seto walking down the brick path without her.  
  
She quickened her pace and caught up with him.  
  
"Hey! Why did you leave without me."  
  
"It was your own fault."  
  
The quickly followed the path that led them to large picnic tables. Business men were chatting away on their cell phones, or shaking hands with one another exchanging greetings. The wives of these men were gossiping away, glancing at each others outfits and jewelry. The teenage girls were flirting with the boys and the boys were simply looking smug. The not so attractive ones were desperately hoping for some attention and were feebly offering glasses of punch.  
  
Serenity closely followed Seto around while he talked business with some of the men. Standing by him, smiling and trying not to look out of place. Already she had gotten glances from the boys and death glares from the girls. A few of the men looked smugly at her and winked and nudged each other. The patted Seto on the back and gave him words of encouragement. He simply gave them a 'get the hell away from me' glare and they backed off. She waited patiently for the day to be over, nibbling at her lunch. She propped her elbows on the table, a dreaming far out look in her eyes.   
  
A young women poked at her telling her the games were about to begin. The games were three legged races, and blindfolding games and such.   
  
"Ah.. Wheeler," Seto sneered at her. "Your partner for the day will be Lenny," he pointed out a rather unattractive young man. He was in his teen years, his face was cover with acne and he had a runny nose. He was inches shorter then herself but she merely shrugged it off. Seto had run off with a blonde who found everything he said to be hysterically funny.  
  
'He's suffering more then I am,' she thought giving him an amused look.  
  
If she had been any other girl, they would have been miserable. But Serenity was not one who judge based on their looks. She had a fine time with Lenny although, he seemed to be over anxious to please her. The games had gone on till the sun was beginning to set. The cooks had already begun preparation for dinner. It was very clear that Seto had abandoned her. She gave Lenny a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for being my partner. But I really should find my boss now." She left giving him a smile and a friendly wave.  
  
He stood there, awed staring at this angel, touching his cheek gingerly where she had kissed him.  
  
Seto had scene the whole thing. A wave of jealousy shook him up.   
  
"Excuse me," he muttered to the blonde dangling off his arm. She had been in the middle of a story and it was clear that he hadn't heard a word. Before she knew it he was off in pursuit of HIS Serenity. He had already lost sight of her.  
  
Serenity was hiding among the tress, trying to remain inconspicuous to the rest of the party. A handsome young man approached her. He was in his early twenties.   
  
"What's a girl like you doing out here all by yourself," he inquired kindly.  
  
"Oh nothing, just killing some time," was her friendly response.  
  
He offered her a glass of punch and sat down beside her. His eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
"Arigatou." she took a small sip, followed by another and another. She nearly downed the whole glass before she started to feel dizzy.   
  
The young boy waited a few more moments before he took her into his arms. He kissed her roughly and started to unbutton her blouse. She vainly tried to push him away.  
  
"Stop I-" she screamed.  
  
He pushed his mouth on hers, and pinned her arms and legs on the ground.   
  
'I won't cry, I won't cry.'  
  
He had almost finished tearing apart her blouse when he suddenly fell off her. She tried to sit up but fell back down. Her vision was clouded 'am I going blind again?'  
  
Unknown to her, Seto Kaiba was standing above her, his blue eyes burning with hatred. He had kicked him in the stomach but he wasn't quite finished yet. After a few quick punches and a blow to the head, he still seemed unsatisfied. He would have done much worse but he was worried for her sake. He took off his coat and bundled the nearly topless girl in it. He paused for a minute, put her down and went back to the boy. He plead for mercy but Seto knew better. He grabbed him by the hair and rammed his knee into his gut. Now he grabbed him by the collar of the coat and smacked him with his hands.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again!" he spat out.  
  
Giving him a final kick that caused the boy to fly into the trees, Kaiba went back to her.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"MMMmmmm," was her slurred response.  
  
He scooped her up and carried her off muttering "baka" underneath his breath.  
  
He walked passed the party and when people stopped to ask him he only replied "I'm leaving now goodbye." The old dirty business men only winked and laughed among themselves. Seto now called his chauffeur from his cell phone. He waited at the front gate holding the drugged girl gingerly in his hand. The car pulled up not to long after and he got in and pulled the girls sleeping form in the car. He placed her head in his lab and absent mindedly stroked her hair.  
  
Serenity's Pov  
  
She had woken up to a pitch black room.  
  
'How did I get back here?' I wondered. I reached for the lamp that sat next to my bed but I had grasped thin air. I felt my way around till I found the light switch. Well more like a light dimmer. I glanced around the room it was so familiar, my eyes stopped and I gazed over at the sleeping form of Seto Kaiba sleeping on the couch. I smiled and went to him, pulling up the covers of his blankets, his face was looked so angry. As I pulled the covers up the sleeves of a long blue trench coat quickly dangled over my arms. This was... I glanced back down to him. 'What happened here?' I pondered over it for a few minutes before it all came back to me. The punch the drink... I was so stupid, he warned me not to take strange drinks. My body went numb, I froze thinking about all the things that might have happened to my body. Exactly how far did this guy go before Seto rescued me? I sunk slowly onto the floor and collapsed on my knees. I buried my face in my arms. I started to cry. My sobs were getting louder and I was getting more and more hysterical. Why? Why had this happened? I was stupid that's why...  
  
Normal Pov  
  
He reached over to pat her back as a source of comfort.  
  
"Get away!" she shrieked! Jerking away from him. Startled eyes gazed up at him.  
  
"Gomen.. gomen" she choked through her sobs.   
  
"Serenity," he said in a hushed voice. "Don't worry, I took care of him. He won't bother you anymore."  
  
"D-Did you k-kill him?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I should have. Don't worry though, I stopped him before to much damage was done. You still have your innocence."  
  
Her sniffling quieted down considerably but she was still hysterical and upset.  
  
He called up the cooks to bake up a storm. 'girls eat when their upset right?' he thought to himself.  
  
"It's all my fault. You warned me about drinks. You did and I took it anyway."  
  
"No it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you. I was stupid. I wanted to be with you anyway."  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Serenity realized what he had just said.  
  
"Wait what did you say?"  
  
"I said I was stupid and it's not your fault."  
  
"No after that."  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
"You did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Fine you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. I've caused you so much trouble since I got here."  
  
"It's all right. It's sort of my fault we're in this position anyway."  
  
"You mean me in your arms?" she teased.  
  
"I-I... er shut up!"  
  
Serenity smirked. It's not every day you could see Seto Kaiba blushing furiously.  
  
There was a knock on the door and several maids brought up platters of desserts.  
  
Serenity gazed up, her face brightened up and her old smile returned some what.  
  
"For me?" she asked?  
  
"Nope it's all mine."  
  
He proceeded to eating the little cakes while she watched pouting. Every time she reached for something he'd smack her hand away.  
  
"If you want something you'll have to earn it."  
  
"Earn it how?"  
  
"Feed me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Glaring at him, she picked up a cake and he munched on it. After a few more cup cakes and treats she grinned to herself. She smushed the cupcake all over his cheeks and put a little cherry on top of his nose.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled in protest.  
  
Seto grabbed as many cakes as he could hold and chucked them at her one by one, his aim was perfect and each cupcake was a direct hit. She fought back by dumping a pot of tea on his head. He reached out for her waist and started attacking her sides.  
  
"S-Stop it," she managed to choke out through her laughter.  
  
"I give, I give."  
  
"Say Seto Kaiba is the greatest duelist in the world."  
  
She closed her eyes and one of them opened slightly. Almost shuddering she said "Seto Kaiba is the worlds greatest duelist."  
  
More than satisfied he smirked at that comment. The just gazed at each other and impulsively he grabbed at her and kissed her deeply. He could feel her soft petal lips against his and his mouth demanded more. She responded in a more than willing way. Opening her mouth she had decided to let him have his way. The passionate kiss was way beyond reason, it went on for a little while longer, until they broke away panting. Quick as anything she grabbed his shirt collar and licked at his cheek. She suddenly broke apart as if she hadn't realized what she had done. When he looked at her all she said was   
  
"What? You ate all my desserts!"  
  
"I'm glad your feeling better."  
  
"Sorry I ruined your coat. Or wait I'm sorry you ruined your coat." She giggled and handed him his blue trench coat.  
  
He frowned at this.  
  
"I'm going to wash this off. Good night Seto," she whispered softly.  
  
"Good night Serenity."  
  
She showered and quickly changed into a night shirt and boxers. Tomorrow morning would be business as usual. She fell off into a happy sleep and dreamed about her savior.  
  
*dream sequence*  
  
The church bells rang happily as she walked down the aisle in a snow white dress. She had finally gotten to the alter to meet her soon to be husband. (Can you guess who it is?) The two of them exchanged vows and laughed happily along with the other. Just as they were getting to the I do's Joey suddenly burst through the church doors.   
  
"Serenity how could you?"   
  
His voiced echoed through her mind and she woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm clock.  
  
'What was that all about.'  
  
The work day went by fast. She popped into Seto's office around lunch time. He didn't exactly tell her to leave but he implied that she was a disturbance. Which would have been normal for Seto. Monday passed through as did Tuesday and Wednesday. The days flew by and he began to avoid her. He made sure he didn't make eye contact and gave one worded replies to all her questions.   
  
Even though he was only there when she need comfort, she thought their relationship had gone beyond this. He thought she cared for her. He should care for her!   
  
Tears leaked through her azure eyes slowly dripping across her cheeks. It didn't take her long until she realized she had fallen in love with him. She was in it way to deep, she couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she had tried. This whole time she had deceived herself and now there was no way out. She loved him and there was no way he could like her back.   
  
'I should tell him' she thought. 'He hasn't rejected me yet, perhaps theirs still hope. Maybe he's just been really busy.' Her heart pounded as she yanked the door to his office open.  
  
He looked up from his computer screen.  
  
He stared at her giving her the impatient looked that plainly had the message 'what'.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out.  
  
He just glared at her and was about to start working again but then she whispered something inaudible.  
  
"What?" he puzzled.  
  
"I-I.."  
  
"Speed it up Wheeler."  
  
"I...You..." she choked out.  
  
"......"  
  
"AISHITERU!!!"  
  
Even though she screamed it out he could barely make out what she said when he had, she had already run out of the room.  
He stared up at her, his blue eyes larger than ever. He glanced back at her but she was gone. The door stood ajar and she was gone.  
  
A/N: Oooh cliffy.. lol sorry to end it here... remember the more reviews the longer the chapters ;) ja! 


	7. I'm obligated by contract

A/N: Here it is chapter seven. Didn't think I'd ever get this far.. anyway 49 reviews yay ^0^ it seems like a lot to mee :D thx guys!! Oh yea by the way the little reference to Duke is Duke Devlin... although I am much more partial to Otogi well I'm using English names here so :P  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own it!!!  
  
Chapter Seven - I'm obligated by contract  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
'Aishiteru...aishiteru...aishiteru.' her voice rang inside my mind over and over. She loved me... was that even possible? Certainly there had been many fan girls who adored me with there disgustingly starry eyes. Even the occasional fan boys every once in a while, that's more like Duke's type. I shudder at the thought of being mobbed and pestered but Ser- Wheeler. Wheeler, I decide firmly, isn't't like that. Most people had been after money, looks, she hadn't been like that at all. She didn't thrive in the limelight and gloat as she clung onto me. Naive perhaps, but it wouldn't surprise me if she had been incredibly stupid. The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
I splashed cold water on my face, the strain was getting to me. I had been sitting in front of a lab top for the past few hours. The weekdays had been hard and more and more often my mind wandered, dreaming about Wheeler. The large clock read 2 A:M, I had three hours until the work day begun. She's been eating to much of my time, just a silly distraction.  
  
'Keep lying to yourself and maybe, just MAYBE you'll start to believe it,' a nasty voice sounded in the back of my mind.  
  
It had started to rain again, this time there hadn't been any thunder or lightning. I forced myself into a restless night of sleep.  
  
My alarm sounded in the morning, it was still raining out. I sluggishly got out of bed and took a quick shower. The warm water relaxed my tensed muscles. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs to get something before leaving. There she was, sitting at the table reading. Did she even know five in the morning existed? I frowned, reached over for a muffin and a thermos of coffee before proceeding to the door. She grabbed her stuff for the day and followed me. Before we went out the door I shoved a pile of paperwork into her hands. She took the package casually and we headed for the car. The ride there was awkwardly silent, it always was silent but now the tensions gotten thicker. If felt weird and out of place.  
  
We had finally arrived at Kaiba Corp. I slid my car key into the doors and we headed to our offices. I had barely gotten anything done. My thoughts escaped me and my eyes kept darting towards the phone. My hand was twitching so badly, almost begging me to pick up the phone. As soon as I picked up the receiver my hand snapped back, as though it has burned through my flesh. 'Why can't I talk to her,' I pondered.  
  
"Damn it," I hissed under my breath, slamming my fists angrily into the desk.   
  
Someone knocked on my door.  
  
"What do you want?!" I shouted.  
  
Serenity opened the door, she placed a tray on my desk before leaving.  
  
"What the hell is this."  
  
"Your lunch Mr. Kaiba."  
  
'It's 11:30 already?'  
  
She started to leave again and just before she reached the door I spoke.  
  
"I don't feel the same way."  
  
She turned around slowly, her eyes drilling into mine. It was almost if I could feel her heart being torn into two.   
  
"I see." she casually strolled up to my desk. Her soft lips parted but no words came out. She hesitated and then turned back around.   
  
I snatched up her wrist. Her eyes, now slightly watering. I could tell she was trying to fight them. Before I knew what was happening, I pushed her body against mine, kissing her deeply. I carried her over to my leather sofa and let my hands run through her auburn hair, nipping at her neck. We both lost ourselves in the moment and then she pushed me away.   
  
I forced myself not to look at her, finding a very interesting spot on the ground.  
  
"Set- Kai.." she hesitated then spoke. "Seto, I've already told you how I felt. If you don't feel the same way don't toy with me and more importantly don't molest me. If you care nothing for me at all fine.. we only have four weeks left anyway. I can last till than and I'm sure you can put up with me till than."  
  
She was almost out the door but underneath my breath I muttered "But.. I do care for you."  
  
My voice was almost inaudible but she heard it. I knew it and she knew it.  
  
She paused and mumbled "Don't toy with me Seto, just don't." She slammed the door, tears trailing down her pale cheeks.  
  
The swelling in my body had gone up. I paused, I'm sure I wasn't sick, Kaiba's don't get sick. Could it be.. remorse? Or even worse could it be love? My mind mentally kicked me, I gave up on it completely and buried myself in work.  
  
Serenity's Pov  
  
I couldn't take it I just couldn't. The tears were falling freely from my face now. I can't remember ever crying so badly. I hadn't cried in ages until I met him. Stupid baka. He's not worth it, he's not. My depression started in again, I've been lonely ever since I got back here. I left my friends, my life, all to be with Joey whom I'm not even on speaking terms with. Joey's friends are nice and all but the thing is well Tea scares me. She's overly friendly and she rants to much, sometimes I really can't stand her. Mai would be nice company if she didn't rant over Joey so much, they've got it bad for each other. Then there's still Tristian.. eckkkk I don't even want to get started on him. Sometimes I wonder if he stalks me, he's backed off lately because of Seto but still, it scares me. Yugi and Ryou would provide good company but they've got these dreamy far out looks in their eyes like when your lusting over someone and believe you me I'm willing to bet the entire Kaiba estate that it wasn't each other. In fact they've withdrawn from the group a great deal, I never understood the whole Yami/Hikari relationship but meh, what could I do.  
  
I'm so fucking lonely. AND I DON"T EVEN SWEAR. He's arrogant, cold, uncaring, uncompassionate, smart, sexy as he- Sigh. I've never been much of a mourner. If only.. if only...  
  
I slipped into my jacket and grabbed my umbrella, I realized it was late at night so I slipped a bottle of pepper spray into my pocket. I ran down the cold streets of Domino city, half way there I paused to catch my breath. The wind was starting to pick up and it stung my cheeks. Even with the shelter that my umbrella provided I was still slightly drenched. I started walking and sped up my pace until I got there.. Joey's house.  
  
I rang the doorbell despite the fact that I had a key. I rang it over and over again until he finally opened the door. He was shocked to see me there.  
  
"Serenity," he breathed and let me in.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out.   
  
He studied my face carefully, to be sure that it was tears and not just the rain trailing down my face.  
  
"I didn't mean any of it, and I was so sorry after I said it. It's just that.. what you said.. it hurt me. And all that ranting.. and my headaches," I paused to blow my nose at this point. "I just snapped and I'm so sorry."  
  
"Serenity, go change and we'll talk some more."  
  
I nodded and retreated into my room. After I came back out, he was sitting on the couch deep in thought, there was milk and cookies set out on the table. I smiled a little, he remembered. I always ate cookies and drank milk when I used to feel blue.  
  
I slid beside him on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to be sucha burden on ya. And as for that other stuff, I forgive you completely."  
  
I gave him a small smile as I nibbled slowly on a cookie. It was complete silence after that often, we'd just look at each other and smile while eating our cookies and drinking our milk. The clock ticked for ages, a whole hour must have passed.  
  
I stretched and headed towards my room.  
  
"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"  
  
"I-I .. Joey..." words failed me.. I looked at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"He didn't return your feelings?"  
  
I shook my head slowly.  
  
" Nite Serenity."  
  
"Good night Joey."  
  
****  
  
I woke up in the morning feeling like I had the hangover of a life time. What really got to me though was that Mai was sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me as I slept. Here's a little something like how it went.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Ser-"  
  
I tossed all my pillows and threw my sheets over the blonde haired monster and started running screaming "JOEEY!!!"  
  
I broke down the bathroom door where he was currently sitting on top of the toilet reading a *ahem* not so pure magazine.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
My cheeks turned red before I screamed "There's a monster in my room!!"  
  
Joey stood up and started sprinting to my room but of course his jeans were around his ankles and he fell on top of me squishing me. Mai who now ran out to the bathroom was brought down by Joey's flapping arms and fell on top of him. His magazine landed right on top of her head.  
  
"Oops.."  
  
"WHEELER!!! EXPLAIN THIS!!" Mai was flapping the magazine in his face.  
  
"I was reading the articles," he offered sheepishly.  
  
She promptly smacked him on the back of the head and sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"Men are such pigs," she muttered hotly, giving me an I forgive you look.  
  
As a peace offering to them both I fixed them a huge breakfast. I make a huge stack of waffles for him to munch on. I made separate stacks for me and Mai because Joey had started drool, he already had his fork and knife out and a bib tied around his neck. We ate quickly so he wouldn't eat ours, I laughed. I really had missed my brothers crazy antics.   
  
A little while after breakfast was done Mai set me aside to talk.   
  
"Is this about Seto," I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, before I even start to ask why maybe you want to talk first.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how it happened, he's not who you all think he is. You just can't see him the way I do. He took care of me when I needed it the most."  
  
"So you told him you loved him and he..." she trailed off and indicated for her to finish the sentence.  
  
"He told me he didn't feel the same way. Stuff happened and then I told him not to toy with me and not to treat me this way if he didn't care. He muttered something about how he did care but I left."  
  
"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe, just maybe he might?"  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba were talking about," I cried out.  
  
"Hey Serenity this letter came for ya," Joey popped in and chucked a letter for me.  
  
Mai gave him a glare and tossed one of my books at him.  
  
"Get out we're talking, you pervert."  
  
"Geez.. okay okay," he grumbled, not wanting to fight with an angered female.  
  
"So what if it is Kaiba? Hey wait! What do you mean by stuff? And what do you mean he took care of you?"  
  
"Well we were at this business party and this guy tried to rape me, he beat him up and took me back to the mansion. Then he cheered me up, brought me food. He comforted me during a thunder storm and stuff well, I think we both know the answer to that."  
  
"I SURE AS HELL DON"T KNOW!!!" Joey barged into the room, clearly hearing every word I had said.  
  
"Joey!" I buried my face in mortification.  
  
"WHEELER!!" Mai had lost it now. She pinned him to the ground and started to bash him in with her fists.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MAI!!! STOPPPPPPPP IT!!!!!!"   
  
He flipped her over and started to tickle her. She tried to stay mad at him but she couldn't stop laughing until she wasn't mad any more.   
  
I laughed along with them and left them alone in my room. I could help but remember when he and I were in almost the exact same situation. I sighed and realized that the letter was still in my room. I'd go back to get it but Joey and Mai sounded like they were having fun.   
  
I stayed at home watching TV all day, practicing my art work. Nearly being blind made me appreciate the beauty all around us, so I guess I've developed a love for sketching. My mind went blank so I was basically absent mindedly sketching, trying to ignore the shrieks and laughter's going on upstairs. I finally took a good hard look on my page before I realized I had drawn the blue eyes white dragon. I closed my sketch book and refused to think of him any more but I couldn't stop.  
  
"I do care for you... I do care for you.." his words burned in my mind.  
  
Maybe there was hope after all?  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
She left... She hadn't shown up for work today. Her paperwork was piling up but I got someone to take care of it. Maybe it had been for the best. I vainly attempted to keep my mind set on work but she wouldn't leave me alone. She won't leave me alone. Bullshit... I'm Seto Kaiba... I am not ruled over by my emotions. I glanced down at my work, I had been re-reading the same paragraph for over 4 hours. I sighed and took in my defeat. I quickly scribbled her a note and mailed in on the way home. She would come back to me, this I was sure of.  
****  
  
I killed most of the day away, it was nice to get away from all the paperwork and computer screens. Being stuck in an office all day was not my idea of a good time.  
Dinner came around and everyone was feeling better again. Tristian swung by and he kept staring at me. He followed me everywhere. I hid in the bathroom for 15 minutes just to get away from him. It wasn't till Mai came along and rescued me.   
  
"Hey Tristian, I don't think Kaiba would appreciate you hitting on his girlfriend." she then gave me a wink.  
  
After that he stopped following me well, was it wrong that I was so happy about that?  
  
The three of them were talking and having fun but I, retreated to my room. I spotted the envelope lying on my bed. Mai must have put it there so Joey wouldn't trample all over it. I ripped it open.  
  
Serenity,  
  
This isn't over yet. Besides your obligated by contract.  
  
S. Kaiba  
  
I knocked on the kitchen wall. Joey, you think you can give me a ride back to the mansion. He eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Why."  
  
"I'm obligated by contract." I replied quoting his words. "Besides, I can't run from him forever."  
  
He sighed and grabbed his jacket.   
  
"You guys hang tight, this won't take long. Serenity, I hope you know what your doing."  
  
'I hope so too,' I added silently.  
  
He dropped me off at the front gate and I pushed my key in. I decided to clean up before seeing him. I pushed open my bedroom door and my heart stopped at what I saw. A giant teddy bear was propped up against my bed. Dozens of long stemmed red roses buried the room. I made my way over to the bed without tripping on the vases of flowers. He left a note it read:  
  
We need to talk  
My door swung open and there he was, staring at me with those icy blues. He had another dozen roses in his hand, these unlike the others were white.  
  
"Your back," he stated simply.  
  
I turned away when I felt his hands snake around my waist.  
  
"Seto.." I whispered.  
  
"I do care for you, it's just love isn't something I'm good at."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Unless of course I have a willing teacher. I'm still waiting for the right offer to come up."  
  
"What would you do if I accepted."  
  
"Something along the lines of this."  
  
He pulled me in closer and spun me around to face him. He tilted my chin up and kissed me fully on the mouth. I kissed him back and we stayed that way until we broke apart for oxygen.   
A/N: Ack I thought it would have been longer but I wrote this chapter in one sitting. I procrastinated all week and I wanted to post something this Saturday. Sorry for the crappiness... and now theres still four weeks of fluff left to go!! Read and Review folks! 


	8. Kick em wear it hurts and run like hell

A/N: Once again I'm super sorry about the whole chapter thingy.. I only four reviews for chapter seven.. sniff sniff well that's probably cuz everything is seriously messed but w/e.... well actually I've risen from 49 to 57 but only 4 for chapter seven so :P... I've decide that even before I finish this chapter, there will be lots and lots of fluff!! And of course as we all know that with the good comes bad so watch as the world crumbles around beside them  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone... I don't own it  
  
Chapter Eight - Kick em wear it hurts and run like hell  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
I pulled her closer to me, she was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. My lips crushed against hers, she tasted so sweet. I slowly begun to nip at her neck but she started to giggle. . Her laughter was like music to my ears, it was like a soft melody, hypnotic even. I gazed at her, she looked back at me with those large azure eyes, they looked alive with merriment. I held her close, not wanting to let go. Waves of emotion passed through my body. Emotion, the word itself was missing from my vocabulary, except for Mokuba I've never even attempted to care for anything, anybody.  
  
Serenity's Pov  
  
He was amazing. My mind was overwhelmed, I was suppose to hate him and here I was just kissing him and kissing him and hmmm. Have you ever had a moment when time just passes you by? This is exactly how I feel. I sighed being content in his arms, hate to say it but he's so damn adorable. This horrid, self centered, arrogant man was completely adorable, not to mention pretty well you know ^0^  
  
I don't know exactly how long it took but eventually we fell asleep. He was gone by morning along with a pile of work. Just as well I am here to work after all. I glanced at the sheets, most of it could be done at home, I wonder why he's always at the office. I changed into some day clothes and went into his office. It was pretty boring stuff, faxing, sending out emails, filing, making phone calls. I continued like this till nearly four in the afternoon, I needed a break plus I hadn't eaten a single thing all day. I went out for a walk and maybe some ice cream.  
  
A little girl was helping out at the ice cream stand. She looked so adorable giving people there cones, her cheeks were smudged with ice cream and her fingers were all sticky. I got one and started to walk back to the mansion. My head was still in the clouds, no matter how sweet he turned he would always be a business man. I gave a small sigh and continued walking until who should trip into me but Tristian. I got up first and offered him my hand. He gratefully accepted.  
  
"Well I should go, I have a lot of work to finish up."  
  
"You can't be serious it's the weekend. That bastard has you working weekends."  
  
I shrugged it off.  
  
"If he didn't need the help so badly, I doubt I'd be in this position."  
  
I started to walk off but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Tristian, I'm not joking I have a lot of work to do. We can hang out later."  
  
"No.. I don't think so, we should hang out now."  
  
His grip on me tightened.  
  
"Oww... your hurting me. Let go," I cried out.  
  
"Not until you agree,"  
  
He wasn't joking any more. He forcefully shoved me along. I reached for the pepper spray in my purse and got him in the eye. He screamed and clutched his eyes. I ran like hell.  
  
I didn't stop running until I got back to the mansion. I stuck my key card in to open the door. My hands were shaking so badly it wouldn't work. I calmed myself down before it would open up. My legs gave out and I collapsed on the thresh hold. I went into the kitchen and ran a glass underneath the tap. Beads of sweat poured down my face, since when was Tristian so aggressive? I'd have to be more careful around him, I think the whole stalking has evolved into some sort of weird situation, next time I might not be so lucky. Or maybe I just imagined the whole thing, I shook my head and dropped the whole thing.   
  
I went back into the office and worked feverishly until Seto came back home. The piles of paperwork had diminished by then and when I heard the door close I came to greet him.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
His arms snaked around my waist.  
  
"Hi," he gave me a light kiss and set his briefcase down.  
  
"Business dinner tomorrow night. Your coming?"  
  
I smiled, even though I knew it was a command and not a request I accepted all the same.  
  
"The dress maker will be done by tomorrow. You'll get it before the dinner starts."  
  
I nodded slowly, wondering if I should tell him about Tristian or not.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the same look Mokuba gets when he's trying to give me bad news. Just say it," he repeated.  
  
"Well, today I finished my work at home, and I went out for a break. And, well I ran into Tristian and he kind of wanted to take me somewhere."  
  
He turned away from me "Did you go?"  
  
"No, I pepper sprayed him."  
  
He chuckled after hearing that.  
  
"As much as I hate Yugi's little gang I never thought you would pepper spray a guy for asking you out."  
  
"Well he did more than ask me out."  
  
You know the look some guys get on their faces, where there hair falls over their eyes and there expressions turn dark. Well picture this look on Seto Kaiba, it kind of gives you the impression that you want to, well run. Especially now when you feel like your less than three feet tall and his expression is looming over you.  
  
"What did he do," he hissed.  
  
"Oh well, you know actually now that I think-"  
  
"Serenity!" his voice meant business.  
  
His cell phone started to ring but he didn't bother with it. I stood their staring at my shoes and the ringing was getting so loud he threw the thing at the wall.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"He grabbed me and he tried to take me somewhere, but I pepper sprayed him. He wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
"I'll take care of him."  
  
"Wait what exactly are you going to do."  
  
"None of your concern." he started walk out the room.  
  
"Seto, don't," I warned.  
  
He didn't listen he just kept walking.  
  
*****  
  
I was awakened in the morning by the beeping of my cell phone. It was Joey.  
  
"What is it Joey."  
  
"SERENITY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BASTARD DID TO TRISTIAN?"  
  
I shot up from the bed, and groaned. I closed my eyes.  
  
"What?" I whispered, dreading the answer.  
  
"He beat him up, he's bleeding pretty badly. Me and Yugi found him tied up to the basketball nets when we were going for an early game. His jaw is dislocated and his breathing patterns are slightly irregular. They fixed him up and he'll be released from the hospital this afternoon. That fucked up jerk!  
  
"Joey, it was my fault."  
  
"Serenity, you can't take the fall for him. What did Tristian do to deserve this huh? Did he look at you funny? Kaiba has to learn to control his temper."  
  
"Honest, I stayed up till midnight watching the doors. I don't know how he got out, I tried to prevent this," I wailed into the receiver.  
  
"Whatever, just keep an eye on him. And if he dares hurt you, just say the word and BAM."  
  
"Thanks Joey, but I should go, you know lots of work to be done."  
  
"Bye sis."  
  
"Ja Ne."  
  
I hung up and got dressed. It was only seven but Seto most likely left for work already. I glanced around for any work he might have left me. There was nothing, so I called a car and headed down to Kaiba Corp.  
  
I stormed into his office. He seemed to be expecting this.  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"He tried to kidnap you."  
  
"But he didn't, and I doubt he would have tried it again. He's in the hospital! The hospital. I know your looking out for my best interests but you don't send guys to the hospital!"  
  
"He deserved it, that's all. If your going to ask me, yes I enjoyed watching him fall to floor, crying out in pain but that's besides the point. He need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"But sending him to the hospital?!"  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this, your work is on your desk. Get it done."  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"GO!!"  
  
I slammed the door on my way out. Stalker or not, he shouldn't be dealing with people like that. I glanced at my schedule for today, I had to pick up a few things up after work for him. He seemed to freeze everyone out today, that's not normal but I thought he had changed. After I finished with my work, I took a car out to get his stuff. Maybe he had cooled down?   
  
'I'll settle Mr. Kaiba at dinner,' I thought grimly.  
  
I walked out of the car and into the shop, I came out buried in bags. The driver opened the trunk for me. I double checked to see if I had everything and then I realized I left my purse in the shop. I ran back for it, when I came out a hand came out of no where and grabbed me.  
  
"No amount of pepper spray is going to get you out this time."  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Tristian had shoved a cloth drenched in chloroform over my nose. I lost consciousness almost immediately.   
  
Seto's Pov  
  
She was late, women can't be on time for a day in their lives. I glanced out the window, a silver car pulled up to estate and a chubby, balding man quickly ran to the front steps.  
  
'That's the car she usually takes with her.'  
  
Something was definitely up. I pulled open the door, face to face with the driver.  
  
"Where is Miss Wheeler?" I demanded.  
  
"Please sir, I dropped her off at the dry cleaners and she got all your things. She went back to get her purse and the next thing I see she collapses into someone and he picks her up and starts running down the narrow alleys.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "And you let him?"  
  
"I was just waiting for her to come back out, I only saw the last events in the rear view mirror. He had gotten a head start by foot and the car could have never made it through the alleys."  
  
"And that justifies that? If you can't tell me what he looks like you should be on your knees begging for your job."  
  
"Well, I only saw the back of him, he was wearing a brown overcoat and he had spiked hair. He was very tall and he look quite hurt."  
  
'Taylor, pray for your life that I don't kill you with my hands.'  
  
I had a car pull up to his house. I stormed down the cement steps and threw a fist into the wood door. I pulled my hand out revealing a very large gap, with splinters poking out through the sides. I reached in and unlocked the door.  
  
"Taylor! You have ten seconds."  
  
A little post-it fluttered towards the floor. I snatched it up.  
  
Kaiba,  
  
You lose. I win.  
  
She CHOOSE me.  
  
Destroy my whole house I don't care,   
  
you won't find her.  
  
Tristian  
  
I tore up the note. Who was he trying to kid.  
  
'I'll find her, idiots never last to long.'  
  
I started to laugh, he thought he could out smart me, poor, fucked up soul.  
  
Serenity's Pov  
  
I woke up feeling like hell. My wrists were bind together and so were my legs.  
  
He ran his hand through my hair.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll never have to be with Kaiba ever again."  
  
'He'll find me, I know he will.'  
  
"He won't come." he said, as if he could read my thoughts.  
  
"Oh ya, why would that be." I shot at him.  
  
"Because I have detours planned for us, a few friends in every city. We won't stay anywhere longer than a day. We'll constantly be on travel, unless.."  
  
"Unless what."  
  
"Unless I'm making you mine, and rest assured, I most definitely will."  
  
"If there is one thing I can't tolerate in this world, it's horny bastards like you."  
  
(A/N: It keeps going just trying to make a point here.  
  
kay, you know the feeling you get when someone makes fun of your bishies? Well earlier this week this guy made fun of Y Yugi, so I threw my coat onto the floor scrunched up my sleeves and went medieval on his sorry ass. This is basically how Serenity feels like, a hyped up chick with PMS. You know this won't be good for him! Any man who values his *ahem* should know that.)  
  
I let a flood of emotions rush past me, there was no way I was going to let some creepy, stalker boy take me.   
  
I dug out of the ropes with my nails and punched him square in the face. I quickly untied my leg bindings and kicked him square in the nuts. Then I winded him in the stomach with my knee.   
  
Blood dribbled down his mouth while he was wheezing in pain.  
  
I finally took a good look around. We were in a stone dungeon, the only door was made of steel.  
  
"Where's the fucking key to get out of here?"  
  
He rolled over and muttered something incoherently.  
  
I placed one foot on his stomach. They dug into his flesh because I happened to be wearing heels.  
  
"If you value your balls, you'll tell me where the keys are."  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh god no, anything but that!! I'll tell you, I'll tell you, but please get off of me."  
  
I took my foot off.  
  
"The only guy with keys is coming tomorrow morning."  
  
"Wrong answer." I kicked him and retrieved my bindings. There was a fair portion of good rope left so I tied his arms together but there wasn't enough for the legs, so I tied the rest around his mouth.   
  
I didn't sleep at all that night. The temperature had taken a nose dive and I was freezing. Tristian had begun to snore softly. I waited till dawn approached. For once I was glad Joey had watched all those fighting movies. I patiently waited for the person to unlock us, I hadn't slept a wink all night because, well I plain don't trust him. I gave him a kick on the head but he hadn't woken up.  
  
"Figures." Boys could sleep through anything. Well actually, some guys could, others weren't as deranged as he was. I finally heard clanging from the steel door. Someone was unlocking it!  
  
I cautiously pressed myself flat against the wall. The door swung open and a large burly man scanned the room. Obviously confused at my absence. Once he took a few more steps forward, my knee swung forward.  
  
I kneed him in the groin, I didn't wait for a reaction, I just got the hell out of there. I looked back while I was running, oblivious to the second burly man ahead of me. There was something about him. He had started to advance towards me and then I realized.  
  
I pointed behind him.  
  
"Look! There's a very attractive homosexual man."  
  
His head spun around immediately. I took this time to, yea you guessed it. I ran towards him, (this time more like flying) and kicked him in the you know where. Then I stomped on it.  
  
"You know what? It's going to shrink. And it'll be that small, and it'll never, ever get any bigger."  
  
I giggled and ran off, I rushed straight into traffic.  
  
"Shit."   
  
This was definitely not Domino city. I wandered down the early morning streets. None of the shops were open, until I walked into a small bakery.   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"I'm slightly lost, do you think you could tell me where I am."  
  
The lady sighed at my ignorance.  
  
"Your in down town Tokyo."  
  
"Do you have a phone I could use?"  
  
She pointed to a black one sitting on the counter and started bustling around again.  
  
I dialed the area code first and the lady slammed the phone down.  
  
"Sorry hun, local calls only."  
  
"Please, I'm stranded in this city without any money. I'm calling for a ride, I promise I'll pay you when they get here. It'll take hours and I'll make myself useful."  
  
She sighed. "You do know how to work in a bakery right?"  
  
"When you live with a brother like mine, you either learn how to cook or you starve."  
  
She chuckled to herself, "all right, make your call and then put this on."  
  
She tossed an apron and a hair tie at me.  
  
I dialed Seto's cell.  
  
He didn't pick up, I left a message.  
  
'Kaiba, I'm stranded in Tokyo City. Come pick me up please? Don't be mad. I'll let you beat up Tristian as much as you want to.' I left the bakery number with him, please call back.' I washed my hands and found the lady from before.  
  
"Do you think it's possible if I could work in the back. I'm kind of avoiding someone."  
  
"Sure, you can work the dough, and the icing. There's always plenty of work in the mornings."  
  
I worked for hours, until my back ached.   
  
The lady who hired me this morning, or Beth came into the kitchen.  
  
"A young man just called. He asked for you Serenity. I told him you were working and he asked for our address. I left it with him, he said he's coming to get you."  
  
I smiled, looking extremely relieved.  
  
"Why don't you wash up and wait for him. You've certainly done a lot this morning. More than any of hired help does."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
I washed my face and brushed my hair. I dusted some of the flour off the clothes I had been wearing since yesterday.   
  
I sat down on the steps outside, my hands holding up my head.   
  
The lady Beth had given me sticky buns to eat. I bit into one.  
  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds when the two men from yesterday loomed over me.  
  
A/N: YA! I made the deadline, I was kind of rushing to finish this chapter cuz I really wanted to post this week. Next weeks MIGHT be late. I have a lot of gay hw and mothers day you know. Anyway, I thought it might be cool if I made it so Serenity could fight, as for her well... "technique" my friend always taught me that if your ever in trouble with guys kick em where the sun don't shine and then run like hell. Hehe.. I'm running out of ideas so suggestions would be nice. R + R folks! 


	9. random insanity from the authoress

A/N: Okay, here's chapter nine.. Sm candy pointed out that Tristian was OOC.. and despite the fact that I do hate him I've come to realize that yeah he isn't THAT evil so you'll just have to see what happens mmkae? Oh and I'm just taking a quick break from to much romance this week, there will be some kissy parts at the end but basically this is an insane chapter that ties up some loose ends because I'm to lazy to think of some logical plot.  
  
Disclaimer: o_O sigh no I don't own it!!!  
  
Spending the summer with Seto - random insanity from the authoress  
  
Chapter nine  
  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds when the two men from yesterday loomed over me.  
  
"Well, well the catch of the day," he sputtered at her.  
  
"Once our master is done with you, I wouldn't mind having a taste for myself," he spoke out, brushing Serenity's cheek with his hand.  
  
She pulled away but one of them grabbed onto the strands of her auburn tresses.  
  
"Owww," she cried, desperate for an attempt to escape.  
  
"Don't let her get away this time, and sweetheart I wouldn't try anything this time."  
  
He pressed a loaded gun to her back.  
  
"Onegai..onegai." she whispered.  
  
He roughly grabbed her hair and threw her on to the pavement.   
  
"It's pay back time chickie."  
  
One of the two men reached for bindings while the other had pinned her to the ground harshly, shoving her face into the cement.   
  
"Come on, at least cry, something. It's so much funnier when they struggle." She remained silent, staring only into the ground. 'Please come Seto..Please.'  
  
They harshly tied the ropes against her wrist, so tight it almost cut off her circulation, the material was thick and splintery and it dug into her skin. They pushed her along the morning streets of Tokyo trying to remain inconspicuous to the seldom people who passed by. She could feel the gun being jabbed into her back, and the smell it gave off acknowledged what she had feared, it had been loaded and used not to recently. These men weren't willing to show her mercy.  
  
They turned into an alley and forcefully shoved her against a brick wall.  
  
"What do you think your doing." he spat at his partner.   
  
"Just having a bit of fun, won't go to far. She'll still have her innocence," he said lightly eyeing her while licking his lips.  
  
A wind brushed by them, they quickly scanned the alley way. It was empty except for the three of them. As quick as lightning, her pursuer had fallen to his knees, his eyes bloodshot. Serenity could see drips of blood flowing down his back. His partner, now frightened attempted to flee. No such luck, blocking the entrance to the dead end alley was none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
He smirked before grabbing his shoulders in a death grip and shoving him up against the brick wall. He pushed him into the wall and punched him over and over until he coughed up literally gallons of blood.  
  
Serenity had watched the entire scene, still frozen with terror.  
  
"Lets go Serenity," he muttered quietly.  
  
She latched onto his body, trembling with fear. Without turning to face him she asked "d-did you kill him?"  
  
"No, I might have," he admitted "had you not been their. Your safety is more important than my revenge."  
  
They had walked until they were at the bakery. Parked on top of it was the Kaiba Corp chopper. He helped her climb up the garbage bins to get to the room tops. They got in and he started up the engines and propellers. They both sat silently, having no conversation to offer, the hum of the engine had filled their ears and they were both perfectly content staring out into the morning sun.  
  
A few hours later they had landed in the backyard of the Kaiba mansion. As soon as he opened the door, she ran inside to her room and into her shower. She scrubbed her skin fiercely, even though nothing had happened to her she couldn't get this dirty feeling off of her. Her salty tears mingled with the chlorine water, she stayed there for an hour, mourning. When she finally decided to come out, her body went ridged from the coldness, her mirrors were steamed up. Her eyes had become dull and lifeless, she quickly dried her hair and pulled her robe tightly against her. She had stepped into her slippers and pulled open the door. Sitting on head with a lab top in his lap he looked up as his door opened, but that's not all, Joey was sitting on the floor staring at a very interesting spot on the ground.  
  
"Joey?" she spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Serenity, get dressed we have something to show you. Believe me it's very important."  
  
Seto saved his work and turned off his computer while I hastily looked around for some clothes. I went back to the bathroom changed and we all went downstairs.  
  
"This had better be important mutt."  
  
"Kaiba, if you care anything for my sister than it's very important."  
  
"I'll call our driver."  
  
"NO!! This has to be done discreetly or you won't be able to know. She's gotten smarter, bitchier and eviler."  
  
"The hell are you muttering about?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
No more words were said, one by one they followed Joey down the streets. He took a few weird turns, and the finally reached there destination.  
  
"Joey, what are we doing at Tea's house?"  
  
"Shhhh, you'll see."  
  
The three of them snuck around to the back door. Joey went up and tapped the window sill lightly three times. Yugi silently crept out from the inside of a small closet and unlatched the window.  
  
"YUGI?! The hell are you doing here?" Kaiba asked in surprise.  
  
"Shhh, come in but be very quiet."  
  
The four of them silently crept through her kitchen and up the carpeted stairs. They finally reached a room with a closed door. A heated conversation was taking place inside. Joey opened the door so a ray of sunshine could fall out. He motioned for Serenity and Kaiba to see what was inside.  
  
There eyes widened as they peeked through the door. Tristian was lying on the floor unconscious and Tea was yelling at Malik who had the Sennen Rod in hand. Kaiba turned around and gave Yugi and puzzled look. Yugi motioned for them to keep listening.  
  
"YOU INCOMPETENT ASS HOLE, YOU CAN"T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!! I BET THAT HORRID WHEELER GIRL IS IN HIS ARMS RIGHT NOW!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tea shrieked.  
  
"Sorry." was muttered feebly from his mouth.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"Is that all you can say? For your stupid failure! You can't control Yami because the puzzle protects him. You can't get Yugi away from Yami because the puzzle protects him. Do you know what it's like when someone you love can't love you in return, because their obsessed over their Hikari? I finally get over him and I find someone normal and you can't even eliminate the competition? Are you that worthless?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Believe you me, until you get this job right, you'll never, ever see Isis or Ryou." She turned to leave and Yugi and Joey grabbed Kaiba and Serenity before bolting into her parents bedroom.  
  
"All right Yugi, whats going on?"  
  
He latched his arms around Yugi's neck, but in a flash Yami appeared tackling Kaiba to the ground.  
  
"Don't. Touch. My. Aibou."  
  
Seto snarled at Yami but turned to Yugi for an answer.  
  
"Well me and Ryou were out looking for his Ring. He had taken it off when he took a shower and when he was done it was gone. As controlling as Bakura is, it would be terrible if something happened to him. Besides who knows what might happen if the ring falls into the wrong hands, it is powerful after all. Any ways, when we were looking a man in a purple robe snatched Ryou and ran off with him. I tried chasing him but he scrambled into a crowd of people and disappeared. It was all my fault." Yugi sighed looking down trying to fight back tears.  
  
Yami continued for him, putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
  
"As much as Malik hates the rest of us, he actually did consider Ryou/Bakura to be a friend. So it's pretty odd that the rare hunters would actually kidnap him. So Yugi, Joey and I tried to track down Malik, only to find that Tea had used him. She had kidnapped Isis and dressed up in a purple robe, stole the ring and kidnapped Ryou. More credit then I would have given her. I would have mind crushed her long ago but Ryou and Isis are out there somewhere, and if Malik doesn't listen to her she'll give the word and they'll both be killed. Tristian isn't in such great shape either." He snarled.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Tea wants to kidnap me so she can have a chance at Seto?"  
  
"Yeah, she's controlling Tristian to break ya." Joey grumbled spitefully.  
  
"So the little friendship twit has finally shown her true colors. Why doesn't Malik just control her with rod and be done with it," Seto inquired.  
  
"He can't, she tricked Isis into teaching her some Egyptian magic, she has a protection barrier up." Yugi muttered spitefully.  
  
"I didn't think Anzu was like this," Serenity said quietly.  
  
"She wasn't always like this ya know, jus lately she's been actin like a love sick, whore." Joey spat out.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Seto muttered impatiently.   
  
"Can it priest! Until that maniac is stopped, your precious Serenity is in danger as well."  
  
"So Pharaoh, why doesn't she just control her?"  
  
"I've set up a barrier for Serenity as well, I thought it might be necessary for all of us since Ryou's kidnapping. Why she didn't do it before hand is beyond me."  
  
"Maybe, it's because I could read all of your pathetic minds with the Sennen eye I got from Ryou. Maybe I knew what you were plotting. Maybe I'll throw this piece of trash in with you and take this."  
  
She snatched up Malik's rod and shoved him in with the rest of them.  
  
"And don't try anything either, Ryou and Isis are still with me."  
  
She slammed the door in all of their faces and put a magical barrier up.  
  
"Can't you do something about this Pharaoh?" Malik asked quietly.  
  
Yami sadly shook his head.   
  
"My puzzle has much magic, but she possess three of the items now while I only have two. We'd have to wait till my magic energy returns. I've used up enough setting barriers for you guys."  
  
"Seto what's happening to you?"  
  
A bright glow illuminated his tall frame, in an instant he vanished.  
  
"Her magic is getting stronger, the Sennen items only help increase her strength. Don't worry she's in love with him remember, he'll be safe."  
  
"Why didn't you set a barrier up for him as well." Serenity cried.  
  
Yami just shrugged. "He's a jack ass."  
  
"Well put Yami," Joey nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You guys this is no time to abandon each other. A love sick teenage girl with hormones is out there!" Yugi pointed out.  
  
They all shuddered simultaneously, except for Serenity, who rolled her eyes and plopped down on the carpet.  
  
They all sat around for hours until Yugi thought up a disgusting idea.  
  
"Well, she used to have a crush on Yami right? So he could try to seduce her, pump her for information and then we could all take her down."  
  
Yami paled instantly, a rather rigid look crossed his face but he accepted, there was simply no other way.  
  
He painfully forced a smile on his face and used the puzzle to connect with the other items.   
  
'Anzu, koibito! Can't we have some time alone together?'  
  
A faint glow outline his frame and then he vanished just like that.  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
I was in her bedroom, Kaiba was shrinking away in the corner trying to keep his distance.  
  
"Yami kun how nice of you to join us," she purred much like a smug looking dog.  
  
A/N: I realize dogs don't purr but I do like cats so *shrug* sorry if this is going way to OOC for Tea but I can't help it, I really hate her.  
  
I slowly advance towards her, she had the rod in hand, the ring around her neck and I could see the eye in her pocket.   
  
"My how your powers have grown my sweet."  
  
She smirked.  
  
A/N: *throws up* I can't believe I have to torture Yami-chan *sniff*  
  
In a few movements I had pinned her against the wall, her smirk widened even more. My nose had come in contact with hers, we were less than an inch apart. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, the rod dropped onto the carpet with a thud. I place my hands around her neck, I could feel her rancid breath against my face.   
  
With a click of my hand, I detached the ring from her neck and swooped up for the Rod. I then shoved her on to the ground and chopped her neck with my hand, she lost consciousness and Kaiba had run over from his corner with a bat in his hand. At first he had just started to prod her to see if she was still awake, when he realized she wasn't he turned into a chibi Seto with a very malicious grin, sharp point little teeth and a high pitched laugh. He started to kick her and when he realize Yami was watching he turned back to normal and regained his dignity.  
  
I snatched the ring from her pocket and used the rod against her.   
  
'Mind slave, show me where the others are being kept.' Kaiba and I followed the lifeless form of the monster known as Tea as she lead us up to the attic. She pushed open the attic door and there was Isis and Ryou playing kingdom hearts on her playstation.  
  
Kaiba and I sweat dropped and crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Yami! Kaiba! Our saviors." Ryou and Isis rejoiced.   
  
We all proceeded downstairs while leaving Tea tied up and gagged to the chair. We only let her have control of her mind again when we sealed the room shut and left her to listen the music style of *dun dun dun* Brittany Spears.  
  
We unsealed the bedroom door and let everybody free. We finally decided to let Tea go but with a punishment. Yami no Bakura had turned her into a plushie version of her self and we all chose sharp pointy objects to brod her with. Malik had chopped her head off with a pitch fork before we revived her. She was in an immense amount of pain so we left her there and turned on the stereo so she could listen to her friendship rants on tape. We left it on repeat, it was unanimous no one could think of a more horrid fate for the girl.  
  
After which we all split up and went our ways. And then of course there was Serenity and Seto.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Serenity was sitting on Kaiba's lab contently. They were going over work documents. He paused to kiss her on top of her head. She giggled slightly and gazed intensely into his eyes. She kissed him gently on his lips and then rested her head on to his shoulder. He had lifted up her chin and kissed her, this time harder. The continued being kissy for sometime and eventually broke apart for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were just swept away in the moment of things. For once in their lives, they were both completely content.   
  
All of a sudden small footsteps could be heard approaching the room, the steps quickened as they came closer and closer.  
  
Seto pondered for a moment, 'could it be?'  
  
The door swung open and there was a bright eyed, raven haired smiling child. Whose smile disappeared as quick as it came when he saw the brown haired girl in his brothers lap.  
  
A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I realize it's absolute crap but no turning back now. LoL I know it was awful and sorry to all the Tea/Anzu fans out there just felt like charecter bashing. I would have made it a new person entirely but this felt easier and less confusing, do you realize how stupid it would have been to bring in a OC? You guys already know who she is so why not right? LoL sorry I promise there will be no more charecter bashing for a while. Stay tuned for the next chapter - The wrath of Mokuba. 


	10. The wrath of Mokuba

A/N: Okay people again I apologize for the last chapter. Like I said earlier I just needed some magical insanity to tie things back together. So every body is normal now, Tea/Anzu is in severe pain and Mokuba's now back into the action.Think about it this way, Mokuba hardly gets to ever spend time with his big brother because he's always at work and now that Serenity's in the scene, even less right? So here goes  
  
WAAAAAITTTT  
  
I'd like to thank you the reviewers first!! 78 reviews I didn't think I could make it this far but yay!! LoL i can't believe you guys actually read the random pieces of insanity my mind comes up with.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own YGO :'( And I don't own card captor sakura either.. you'll find out why  
  
Chapter ten - The wrath of Mokuba (a.k.a why Seto couldn't keep a girlfriend)  
  
Last time I went crazy and killed the plot. Now Mokuba's back and wants to eliminate Serenity, just how far will he go?  
  
"Big brother, why is Serenity in your lap?"  
  
"Mokuba, when a young man and a young woman meet-" Seto started.  
  
"I know about sex, I'm fricken eleven! Why is Serenity Wheeler on your lap."  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend."  
  
"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? IS THIS WHY YOU SENT ME AWAY??"  
  
He huffed and slammed the door, tears clouding his vision. Mokuba ran back to his room, plopped on the bed and started to think up plan after plan to save his big brother.  
  
******In Seto's Room*******  
  
"Seto maybe you should go comfort Mokuba, he seemed slightly upset."  
  
"No, he needs to cool down, it's best not to bother a Kaiba for at least twenty four hours."  
  
"Well if your sure, Hmm Seto?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why won't you let go?"  
  
"What's the big hurry?"  
  
He kissed her once square on the mouth before letting her go free and returning back to her work.  
  
She laughed lightly before walking out and starting on her own work.  
  
Seto sat contentedly on his own desk, he had Mokuba and Serenity, his business was still pumping in lots of money, his life was in place for once.  
  
*************  
  
Tip toeing discreetly through the extended hallways of the enormous mansion Mokuba had paused at Serenity's door.  
  
'She's living here now,' he puzzled.  
  
He knocked softly on the door.  
  
Serenity looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Come in, can I help you with something, or were you just here to talk?"  
  
Mokuba just shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing. Big brother just wanted me to give you this."  
  
He held out a 15 inch blue sea horse plushie, it was some what ragged and had lost it's eye. (1)  
  
"Oh how cute." Serenity placed it on top of all her pillows.  
  
"Cute? But he's a grown man with a toy sea horse. He sleeps with it every night you know, nobody ever notices, he hides it under the bed."  
  
Serenity laughed lightly. "Everyone needs a guilty pleasure. Joey sucked on his thumb till he was thirteen." She then winked at him. "Don't tell your brother though, you know he gets when it comes to my brother."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Mokuba, does Seto know that Ocean isn't safely tucked under the bed."  
  
He shook his head. "I just wanted to show you what you were getting yourself into."  
  
She nodded. "I'll put her back for you."  
  
"Him," he corrected.  
  
She laughed before heading towards Seto's room. She open the door and closed it before it swung open again. Kaiba walked in and smirked.  
  
"Haven't had enough?"  
  
"You Kaiba's think an awful lot of yourselves don't you?"  
  
"And why shouldn't we?"  
  
He took her into his arms once more before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Any ways, I was in here because I found something that belongs to you." She held out the tiny sea horse for him to see.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "And where did you find this?" He quickly snatched it up.  
  
"My aren't we protective? Mokuba showed him to me."  
  
He sighed, "Well now you know. If you really love me, you have to love Ocean too, I won't give him up for anybody."  
  
"I love you, Ocean and all." She pulled in for another kiss.  
  
Hidden in the hallway, Mokuba peeked into the room.  
  
'Darn her,' thought. "We'll see how Miss Wheeler handles a sugar high Seto," he muttered under his breath.   
  
The small child crept into the kitchen, the servants were starting on dinner. He found a sack of super sugar and put ten spoonfuls into his brothers coffee mug. The maids saw him but they weren't ready to pick a fight with the young Kaiba.   
  
Mokuba helped the maids set the table for dinner, they were delighted because they were always short on staff, especially since Seto Kaiba hated things being tardy.   
  
Seto finally did come down to dinner, actually he was chasing a certain brown haired girl who happened to have a certain sea horse clutched to her chest. They circled the enormous table twice before Seto finally did catch her, she took him down with him and he started to attack her sides before she finally handed over the sea horse.  
  
Unknown to the two of them Mokuba was shooting dirty looks at the young girl. If looks could kill, Serenity would probably be better off in the eighteenth level of hell. (2)  
  
The two of them eventually calmed and took there seats at the table. Seto finally directed his attention to his little brother.  
  
"Mokuba you never did tell us why you left camp early."  
  
"Well you see the camp has this rule about sweets, you only get so much everyday. So any ways, I shared what 'little' I brought with the whole camp. I divided it all among them equally. One day we had a party and well, I guess the boys ate to much. Some of them were climbing roofs, others were falling out of there row boats and some kids were playing with the archery equipment. None of them could shoot very far in there sugar drunk state but one guy who was super strong actually shot a direct one and it kind of landed in the counselors... well you know. And some of the other counselors suffered from bite marks, apparently some of the kids thought they were the Pillsbury dough boy and none of them left unscathed so here I am." Mokuba smiled brightly at his big brother.  
  
Seto raised his eyes in suspicion. "I thought I checked all your suit cases for candy."  
  
"I had it delivered. You give me an allowance of 5000 yen every week, what am I suppose to do with it all?"  
  
"Oh Serenity I have something to show you." He reached into his pocket and produced an envelope for her.  
  
She opened it, inside revealed glossy photos. At first she just stared, and then her eyes widened and then she bursts into fits of uncontrollable laughter as she shuffled through them.  
  
Out of curiosity the elder Kaiba peered at the photos in her hand. He instantly shredded them but she fell out of her chair laughing.  
  
In all her life Serenity had never seen anything more hysterical then Seto Kaiba in a clown outfit, complete with a curly red wig and a large pink nose, his face painted and adorned to his feet were large floppy shoes. He was wearing a bright colorful outfit with pom poms all over the front, the fabric was striped red and yellow. There were shots of him attempting to tie up balloons which resulted in them popping, him juggling pies which resulted in whipped cream all over his wig and hair and her personal favorite, Kaiba trying to ride a tiny tricycle with his floppy shoes which resulted in him falling into the sand box and eating unknown amounts of sand.  
  
Kaiba angrily darted his eyes towards Mokuba, his girlfriend couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I thought I burned all of those."  
  
"Are you kidding I made fifty copies."  
  
He sulked darkly in his chair while his girlfriend laughed for another five minutes. She calmed down and sat back on her chair, occasionally giggling.  
  
"Would you like to explain, or better yet Mokuba would you like too?"  
  
Mokuba cheerfully piped in.  
  
"It was my eight birthday and big brother let me have a birthday party. The clowns bailed and there had to be entertainment so Seto, being the best big brother in the world did it.  
  
"That was very sweet of him."  
  
Serenity then kissed the sulking brunette on the cheek. "Sorry I laughed."  
  
He turned away finding his coffee mug to be very interesting.   
  
Mokuba looked at him anxiously, he had downed the entire cup of coffee and helped himself to more. Why had the sugar not taken any effect? He didn't have to worry long because by the time dessert was placed on the table, Seto Kaiba seemed to have adapted to his sugar high personality.  
  
Standing on top of the table, he was taking enormous bites out of his cakies. He had started to dance slowly, he swayed his hips and smirked at Serenity. Reaching slowly down for a long piece of french bread, he snapped his body back up. Using the bread as a microphone he took a deep breath and started to sing the lyrics to I am a dreamer (card captor Sakura).   
  
He gasped. "The sweet card!"  
  
He then took off chasing after a mosquito that had somehow snuck into the mansion. He jumped off the table and ran through the living room, turning over a coffee table and sending pillows hurtling in every direction. Eventually he cornered the bug into the wall and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sweet card! Return to your power confined." He did a kung fu kick and smashed the bug into the wall. Flushed with triumph he took a bite of out his bread and started to ram his head into the scattered pillows. He zoomed around the house, Serenity and Mokuba started to chase after him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Serenity asked in concern.  
  
"Big brother just gets that way when he's had to much coffee. He's like that a lot." Mokuba lied, hoping to scare the girl off.  
  
Seto was now running towards them, Mokuba and Serenity took off running for their lives. His eyes were blood shot and he stumbled but still, his long legs kept pace with them and he lifted the petite girl in his arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Carrying Serenity on piggy back he began to run around.   
  
"Come on Meilin we have to go find Shalon and seal more cards."  
  
Serenity just sweat dropped. She wiggled and squirmed on his shoulders but he kept a firm grip on her. She managed to shake him off by jumping onto the couch. The sugar high boy kept running.   
  
By now Serenity had a huge headache, one can only take so much shojo lyrics in one day. She placed a large slab of chocolate cake in front of an open closet door and the boy came crashing through the room only to spot it. He ran for the cake and once he was securely in the closet happily munching on the sugary substance Serenity slammed the door and locked it. That was followed by excess pounding and sure enough his arms broke through the oak door. He unlocked the door and started tackling inanimate objects. He had thrown open closet doors and soon found a box of wigs. He was especially partial to a long white one. He quickly caught up with Mokuba and Serenity.  
  
"Guess who I am, guess who I am. He grinned at Mokuba and purred out "ah young Mokuba. I'm a flamboyant old pervert who likes to drink lots of wine and read comics. Guess? Guess? He wriggled his eye brows.  
  
The insanity continued for quite some time. Serenity and Mokuba locked themselves into her room there backs leaning against the door. Mokuba had a baseball bat in his hand and Serenity had a large pot. Occasional crashing could be heard beneath them and eventually he ran out of energy and passed out on the floor.  
  
Notes  
  
1. Very interesting thing, Kaiba's Chinese name means sea horse I thought I'd share that with you all.   
  
2. In Chinese religion when you die you either go up to the sky or hell. They say that there are eighteen levels one being the best and eighteen being the worse. In this world you can only remember the horrible things in life so yea that's pretty interesting too.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the Kaiba torture, I would make it longer but I'm running out of time. See you all next week hopefully, R + R :D 


	11. Oh no, he's stuck in the chimney!

A/N Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I have been extremely busy. Anyways, I may not update next week either because of exams but we'll see. Also I know it's short and crappy but meh.. oh and by the way this is the third last chapter, any suggestion to how this will end (long ending I promise) will be taken into account.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time no I do not own YGO!  
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter eleven - Oh no, he's stuck in the... chimney?!  
  
Me and Mokuba woke up to find a quiet house in the morning, we searched the whole house for damage control and it wasn't looking to great. The weirdest thing of all was that Seto was no where to be found.  
  
"Mokuba, you know him best. Does he have any hiding places in the house?"  
  
He shook his head, "big brother hasn't even seen the whole house yet, he's much to busy."  
  
"He can't have gone far, his cell phone is still here," I said pointing to the remained computer bits on the floor.  
  
We wandered back and forth through out the entire house and not a single trace of him. His shoes were all there, all the cars were still safely parked, where could a sugar/caffeine high CEO have gone? If he had stepped outside the tabloids would have already found him and exposed his *ahem* eccentric side.  
  
We finally gave up and started eating breakfast in silence. Halfway through Mokuba stood up.  
  
"Serenity can you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Shh just listen."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's that shuffling, it's faint but it's there."  
  
I shook my head and strained my ears.  
  
We got up and he pulled my hand along, his face was scrunched up in confusion. Eventually we winded up in the living room. The shuffling was much louder here, but it's origins were unknown.  
  
"Ekkk!" I pointed at a pair of long legs dangling out of the fire place.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba cried out.  
  
The legs stoped moving and a muffled reply could be heard.   
  
"He needs help, Mokuba you grab one leg I'll get another."  
  
The fire place had already been cleared up since a certain CEO had climbed in earlier in the morning. I knelt down in front of the spacious fireplace and grabbed a hold of his leg while Mokuba wrapped his arms around the other. We counted to three and tugged as hard as we could, he slid half an inch down before we were out of breath and he was in pain.  
  
"It's no use he's stuck. Lets get help."  
  
"No, if the newspapers found out big brother would be a laughing stock."  
  
"Well we could always call Joey, he knows about us now."  
  
Angry muffled yelling could be heard from within the chimney.  
  
"What about Yami and Yugi?" Mokuba suggested.  
  
More angry yelling.  
  
"Marik and Malik are pretty nice now that they don't want to take over the world, and Bakura and Ryou are pretty resourceful," I mumbled this almost inaudibly but Mokuba heard.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?"  
  
Seto's reaction wasn't much better. The yelling was much louder than ever and is legs swung so violently, one of his shoes fell off in the process.  
  
"It was just a thought, besides nobody else would help without letting it leak out," I cried desperately.  
  
Mokuba sighed. "We can't destroy the chimney without hurting him in the process."  
  
"Seto, your just going to have to choose between them, give a reaction to whoever you hate the least."  
  
Joey.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami and Yugi?  
  
A slight grunt sounded.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why he didn't choose Bakura or Ryou, he seemed to hate them the least," I pondered.  
  
"Are you insane? Bakura is a pyromaniac. He'll smoke him out. Yugi would be pretty good about it and Yami well, he'd let my brother leave with his body parts in tact and his reputation safe."  
  
"What about my brother?"  
  
"No offense Serenity but, Joey couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life."  
  
And so it was decided, I picked up the phone and dialed for the Kame shop.   
  
"Hello?" Yugi mumbled through the receiver."  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, Yami started yelling at me through our mind link and made me answer it."  
  
I laughed.   
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story and Seto needs some assistance. Do you think you could bring your Yami over?"  
  
"Is it that important? Yami is not exactly a morning person."  
  
I chuckled through the receiver. "If it wasn't important you think Seto would need you guys."  
  
Yugi sighed, "All right, just I can't be responsible for what he does when he's done."  
  
We said our good-byes and hung up.  
  
*******  
  
About thirty minutes later a violent knocking could be heard on the front door. Mokuba looked up, the relief on his face was evident. He swung open the door to reveal a very grump looking Yami with a very sleep Yugi right beside him.  
  
"So what does he want," Yami asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. Basically I wanted to show Serenity the weird part of my brother to scare her off. Apparently, Serenity doesn't scare easily so I went to more drastic measures."  
  
Yami was more than interested now and even Yugi was listening closely.   
  
"I put about half a cup of sugar in his coffee, it's a very soluble type of sugar so he didn't notice. Anyway he got a little sugar high and he started to eat more and go crazy. He got really, really scary so me and Serenity went to hide for the night. This morning we found him like .." Mokuba stopped and motioned for them to follow him. He led them into the living room and pointed at the fire place.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened with shock, than he bit his lip to hide a grin.  
  
Yami was snickering uncontrollably.  
  
"Please you've got to help him, we tried pulling him out but he's wedged in to tightly," I cried out.  
  
"Maybe we should leave him like that," Yami suggested.  
  
"Yami don't be so mean!"   
  
He sighed as he glanced down to see three pairs of puppy eyes. Yami held out his hand and sent a blast of energy into the brick. The fireplace crumbled and Kaiba fell into the soot, the brick was about to fall over him but Yami stopped them and the levitated the bricks around him. Seto was now on all fours, his face, body and hair was completely covered in soot and he started to cough. He stopped and looked up blinking at all of them when a final brick came hurtling down, his knees collapsed and he fell back into the soot, sneezing in the process.  
  
The four of them giggled at the sight of the distinguished CEO completely covered in soot and ashes with cake stains all over his expensive suit.  
  
"Come on Yugi, I think were about done here." Yami sent another smirk at the CEO in distress and they left.  
  
"Wait, please don't tell anyone about this." Mokuba called after them.  
  
Yugi turned back and smiled at them nodding and they headed out.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba both extended a hand to help him up but he refused them. He got up on his own and headed upstairs into the shower.  
  
"Mokuba, I think the three of us need to talk," was his quiet reply.  
  
Will Seto get over his pride? Will the house ever be fixed from the damage? Will Mokuba accept Seto and Serenity's relationship? Most importantly of all, will there be more fluff, drama and Seto torture? All the answers and more on the next Spending the Summer with Seto. *enter dramatic music here*  
  
A/N: Hehe i'm know bad chappie but hey give me a break... I wrote this in the little spare time I had in between all the evil hw I've been getting. Anyways read, review, flame w/e. 


	12. Waterfight

A/N: Thank you for your patience everybody. I realize this chapter took forever to come up with and it's been forever since I've written a decent chapter. Any ways the last two will come out a lot sooner and better written. It didn't actually take me this long to write it, just my Internet connection was cut off so I couldn't upload. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, are you happy now?!   
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter twelve - Water fight  
  
Certain people in the world have ways of dealing with things. Some bottle things up and as they pile up one by one all there emotions burst out. Others, like Seto Kaiba take things head on and feel free to yell and scream at people who screw things up. Well, when you know the angry violent type aren't very angry or very violent after something goes wrong, that can only mean one thing : there would be hell to pay.   
  
Serenity and Mokuba paced outside of Seto's bedroom door, listening to the water trickling out of the shower head. The water stopped, they froze and waited for the blow to come. The door opened and there he stood, no signs of anger on his face just a type of listlessness that was usually absent from the confident CEO's face. The water dripped from his damp hair and he wore a black T shirt and black jeans. Totally different from those flashy trench coats but truth be told, he was one of those people who would look good in anything. With the exception of certain clown suits of course.  
  
He started to walk down the stairs, Serenity and Mokuba, not wanting to meet his gaze had never looked up. They just followed him down the stairs.  
  
He took a seat on his arm chair and sighed waiting for them to take there places as well. The two sat beside each other on the couch facing him. They looked up and saw him looking quite dejected and blowing hair out of his face.   
  
Mokuba was the first to say anything.  
  
"Seto, look I'm so-" Seto cut him off.  
  
"Look Mokuba, I've been thinking about this a while. And I think I know how you feel. It was unfair for you to find Serenity and I like that with no warning. I told you before, she's my assistant at work, none of this was planned it just happened. I know I'm very busy and don't have to much time lately but I won't ignore you. Your my baby brother and I love you.  
  
Mokuba smiled at that.  
  
"Now since that, that's been accounted for there's still the matter of your punishment."  
  
Mokuba gulped slowly.  
  
"You loaded sugar into everything and I believe I ended up singing lyrics to a shojo anime series? Got trapped in the fire place and had to get my rival to help me. Do you know how that feels? It's worse than spending a night with Pegasus! I know why you've been acting up but it's still no excuse, I'm going to have to punish you."  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes and braced himself.  
  
Seto walked away and then came back with his arms loaded. He set the load down and walked away only to return with another load, followed by several more trips.  
  
"No one else must know about this, so your going to have to rebuild the fire place and clean up this entire mess. This time you cannot bribe the help to do it for you. You will clean this all up.....   
  
..... tomorrow."  
  
"Really?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes today, I thought the three of us could use a little break. How about lunch and dinner in the back yard. I already had the kitchen staff make us a basket, they'll make dinner later on in the evening. Why don't you two get washed up."  
  
Serenity immediately brightened up, she and Mokuba hastily went to get dressed and run a comb through their long thick hair.   
  
They retreated to the back yard where Seto was waiting under a Touya Tree.   
  
Serenity walked across the paved steps, lined with large violets that led up to large patches of green grass. A large checkered sheet was spread out over a enormous tree that scatted flower petals. Seto was leaning against the tree trunk, patiently awaiting their arrival. Serenity walked over to him and sat beside him placing her head on his shoulder. The smiled together as Mokuba appeared at the door, smiling adorably he ran towards them.  
  
They had various types of sushi and drinks as summer stories were exchanged. Mokuba had realized he didn't hate her quite as much as he thought he would, as a matter of fact he didn't hate her at all. The two of them teamed up, water guns were passed, balloons were filled nearly to bursting points and the every handy hose was used. Seto being the incredible genius that he was had avoided most of this but even he could not escape their wrath unscathed. Mokuba with a water gun in each hand and Serenity guarding the water balloons and in control of the hose, had both plotted and taken a few good shots at the elder Kaiba. In return he had taken a full blast at the hose and grabbed Serenity and placed her over his shoulder. He then advanced on his younger brother who rapidly fired his guns but he to had wound up on Seto's other shoulder. After which he tossed them both into the pool but not before Serenity succeeded in grabbing him last minute. Mokuba had run back into the house and grabbed a digital camera. The camera snapped, and Seto blinked as he tried to wring the water out of his clothes. Mokuba had plugged it into his lab top but was eventually tickled tortured and unwillingly handed it over but not before Serenity had printed out dozens of copies. That last piece of information was foreign to Seto until much later in the evening.  
  
After a quick change of clothes and the passing many towels the three of them sat on the patio furniture outside. The table was set elegantly and they all took there respective places. Not long after dessert had been served Mokuba dozed off, the afternoon had taken a lot of energy out of him. Seto had carried him inside and placed his jacket over him.  
  
He returned with a bottle of wine in hand and grinned at Serenity. She glared him down.  
  
"Your not serious are you?"   
  
"It's just a bottle of apple cider, good stuff too. Why?" He raised his eyebrows. "What did you think it was?"  
  
Her mouth formed an 'O' and she just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Don't be to hasty to assume things, or you might not get a surprise."  
  
"I get a surprise? Let me guess, if it's a expensive dinner with Seto Kaiba, I think I'll pass."  
  
He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Well, my brother Joey is wondering when I'll be home and he's dying for something home made besides kraft dinner. Any ways, if you have all this food already cooked, and by the looks of it you do, there is way to much to eat for two of us."  
  
She continued, "But if Joey were here, suddenly there would only be enough room for one of us, and since it is your house, I thought maybe I'd let you to have a little private time. You know, do that guy bonding thing, like what he and Tristian do."  
  
He talked slowly and quietly, "Yeah you could do that, but wouldn't it leave you with no one to spend your time with? Oh wait, Tristian would suddenly be available without your brother's company. That would send you straight back into his arms, wouldn't it? Is that what you want Serenity?" He feigned being hurt.  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you unless you wanted to be here. Go back to Tristian than." He stood up and helped her to the door.  
  
She confidently strode past the door without turning her head once. She got her things and started for the front door, without hesitating. Seto didn't buy her bluff but hey, he was feeling generous today.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and quietly whispered in her ear.   
  
"You know I want you to stay."  
  
She smiled and secured his big hand into her tiny one.  
  
"Besides, I've seen the way you eat. You could give your brother a run for his money."  
  
This earned him a playful shove and she strode back into the yard.  
  
They ate in silence, but it wasn't at all awkward; It was more like they were just appreciating each other's company. Of course when the cooks brought out dessert, Serenity simply could not resist. She look an extra large piece of some cake that probably cost more than an entire meal for an average family and loaded it up with whipped cream. Seto watched with interest when her eyes lit up, amused that something as simple as cake could bring her so much happiness.   
  
Her eyes narrowed mischievously and her usually cheery smile was replaced with a sadistic one. In one swift motion, she gently shoved the cake into his face and rubbed whatever was left into his hair.  
  
Seto had licked his lips slowly and the stood up. He turned his head away from her and tried to get the cream out of his nose while trying to maintain what little dignity he still had.   
  
Serenity giggled as she stood up and made her way over to him. She grabbed some napkins and wiped some frosting off his cheek with her finger and stuck it in her mouth.   
  
"Oiishi!"   
  
Seto stared at her but she just shrugged it off. He took the napkins and whipped his face and tried to brush the cake out of his hair.  
  
"Your full of it you know."  
  
She nodded her head and smiled, looking particularly smug.  
  
"Hmm, looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson. Perhaps another dunking is in order.   
  
Her eyes snapped open and she slowly backed away, stumbling over some rocks. He caught her before she feel and swung the girl gently over his shoulder. She pounded on her back while he ran over to the pool and flung her in.  
  
Well, Serenity wasn't going down without a fight, as she resurfaced as he held out a helping hand, she ensured that she made as big a splash as possible.  
  
***** Some time after there dry*****  
  
They both laid against a tree trunk with a single thick blanket wrapped around both of there shoulders. Serenity had found a nice soft spot on his chest and was currently snoozing away. Seto had used her head as a nice pillow and contentedly held her. He carefully lifted the sleeping girl into his arms. She sleepily opened her eyes.  
  
She smiled at the sight of him, her memory coming back.   
  
"I think we should head inside now," he whispered.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, it's all soft and snugly out here."  
  
"That's because you don't have a restless bundle in your arms."  
  
She stuck her tongue out in response. In return he kissed her on the nose. Serenity untangled herself from his arms and the both stood up.  
  
"Oh look," she cried pointing up into the sky.  
  
"A shooting star, did you make a wish?" he teased.  
  
"No, it went by to fast," she murmured.  
  
"Well maybe if you tell me, I'll do my best to make it come true."  
  
"By the way, you never did tell me what my surprise was."  
  
"You've been naughtly, so I think I'll make you wait."  
  
She pouted and then stuck out her tounge. "Your such a tease."  
  
She smiled and took his hand. Seto walked her all the way back to her bedroom and closed the door as soon as she was in bed. He yawned tiredly as he made his way back to his bedroom. As he opened the door, Seto groaned with unhappily, there was paper work piled sky high.   
  
'Sleep now, worry tomorrow,' he thought as he crawled into bed, definitely not ready to face tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Hey it's finally finished! I'm sorry but even thought it's summer I've been taking extra classes and working. Once my classes are done I promise I'll give you the last two chapters.. until then I'm not sure.. any ways be kind read and review.. flame whatever all good to me 


	13. It's over

A/N: OoH lookie I"m attempting to finish off a story... wow 120 reviews... sniff sniff thanks guys.. you actually like my writing *wipes away a tear* any who and I'm off..   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO... *mutters under my breath* but I wish I owned Yugi.. and Yami.. and Ryou.. and Bakura.. and Malik.. and and it goes on  
  
****  
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter Thirteen - It's over  
  
::Serenity's Pov::  
  
As I awoke into the morning, the blinding rays were seeping through the curtains, my alarm clock was shrieking madly until I tossed it against the wall in an insane rage. I yawned sleepily, forcing my memory to replay what kept me awake all night, and than I remembered. A small smile brightened my sleep deprived face as I made my way to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I mentally reminded myself on the work that had to be done, I had slacked off lately and there would be hell to pay. I was never one to procrastinate but I had been hanging around Joey lately, and as much as I loved my brother, his habits could rub off on you, if you weren't careful.  
  
Eventually I was groomed and dressed and I made my way downstairs in a smart blue outfit. 'It almost looks as if I've turned into the female version of Seto Kaiba,' I shuddered at the thought. As much as I loved the guy, I wasn't really eager to meet his female peronality. A Seto Kaiba wearing a dress and a blonde wig floated into my mind, which reminded me of the night he sang I am a dreaming and attempted to seal Clow cards with bread. I sniggered at the thought and when I looked up there he was, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.   
  
He kindly shoved a slice of toast in my mouth, a thermos in my hand, and my brief case in my other. He then led me out the door and into his limo, where it sped off towards the massive building known as Kaiba Corp. The ride there was silent as he was slowly going over papers and mumbling, "I should've had these out days ago," under his breath.  
  
First, he unlocked the building with his keys, than he typed in his security password and other security modifications he made due to the fact that he's a paranoid freak.. - scratch that, MY paranoid freak. I tried to kept pace with him, but with legs as long as his, he stalked off. I tried jogging to keep up pace, no such luck. I decided to leave him alone, he had work to do and if I wanted to live for another day, he best not be disturbed.  
  
I decided to simply leave it at that. I sighed and went to do my own work. The work seemed endless and it towered a few feet above me, ready to cave in spontaneously. So I was exaggerating slightly, but there were still piles of paperwork everywhere. I kept at it, occasionally getting buzzes from Seto's office telling me to fax things, call people and obtain things around the building.   
  
My work remained unfinished at the end of the night, I stayed up till two, figuring it wouldn't get finished even if I remained up all night. I crawled into bed for three hours waiting until my alarm clock (which miraculously fixes itself) would screech like berserk.  
  
The day ended on a sour note, could you tell? Actually screw the politeness, the day sucked horse shit. My loving brother's vocabulary again. ^^  
  
The next morning I woke, I was sleep deprived and worst of all my boyfriend who had less sleep than I did, managed to remain as hot as ever, which yes, did piss me off quite a bit. The day went by much like yesterday, the work seemed endless and I grew restless.  
  
As the days rolled by, I feverishly worked in a stuffy office. The work grew less hectic and one night I sat at my desk sending out the last document.   
  
The last document.   
  
I was shocked, I was stunned, I had time. I rubbed my neck which was getting stiff from all those hours of sitting still. I sat there in peace and rested. I decided to stretch my legs and got up.   
  
"Maybe Seto's done his too, or I could help out some," I murmured under my breath.  
  
I knocked softly on his door.  
  
"What do you want?" was his annoyed reply.  
  
I opened the door to find him typing away on his keyboard while angrily shouting on the phone.  
  
Kaiba Corp. was extremely busy lately. Seto had just launched a new invention in Japan and pretty soon it would spread into China and eventually world wide. It was a virtual dueling device, a head set attached to a card shuffler. You place your cards in and turn on the head set, it the randomly picks another duelist whose looking for an opponent and your battle occurs, in a random playing field. The difference between this and a Internet battle was, it downloads your appearance and you can interact with them, like a RPG game. You could also check the high score table to see whose won the most battles, first place currently belongs to Yugi M.   
  
I waited for him to finish his phone call.  
  
He slammed the phone back onto it's receiver and turned his attention to me. "What do you want?" he snapped impatiently.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted any help," I replied, alarmed at his angered state.  
  
"No. Now leave I need to finish this in peace."  
  
I sighed and closed the door.  
  
As the days grew, I got more and more lonely. I would have gone out but I needed to stay by they house in case Seto needed anything. I spent most of my time entertaining Mokuba. he was a cute kid but he was extremely hard to keep control of. Even without any sugar this kid had an unlimited supply of energy. Kaiba's calls were a god send, but I never showed my relief to Mokuba. As the days passed my contract was almost up. Finally the day had come, the last of the six weeks was over. In the beginning, the six weeks couldn't come fast enough, but after I got used to Seto, loved him even, and I've certainly grown attached to Mokuba. The thing is that lately, it didn't seem like enough. I know he's been busy but, to keep someone out of your life? Hoping that maybe they might pick up the phone and call you? I wasn't really the type to yell and start fights over nothing, but staying here didn't seem worth it anymore.   
  
I finished everything at the office and packed most of my stuff. I patiently waited for Seto to finish his work and bring the rest with him. The first few nights that I had time to spare I waited for him, but in the process I fell asleep when it got to be about one or two in the morning. He complained that he had to carry me back with him so I just decided to leave and watch Mokuba.  
  
Tonight he finished at eleven.  
  
"Finished work so early?"  
  
He lifted his three brief cases for me to see along with his laptop. He started to walk away.  
  
I quickly caught up with him but struggled under the weight of my stuff.  
  
"I've cleaned out my desk," I told him.  
  
"Stating the obvious," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I-I'm leaving the mansion in the morning," I said slowly while getting into the elevator.  
  
I choose a very interesting spot to stare at while he pushed the down button.   
  
He chose not to reply.   
  
The elevator shook and I lost my balance. He dropped his briefcases and caught me.  
  
We walked silently to the car and he drove us back to the mansion. No servant was willing to drive him after work, he wasn't really Mr. Rogers after dealing with his employees all day and staying up till late hours.  
  
"Seto?" I asked gently while he was driving.  
  
He grunted to show that he was listening.  
  
"What's to become of us after I leave? I mean your so busy with work and everything. I probably won't see you at all and.." I left it at that.  
  
"I don't know, you shouldn't pester me with such stupid questions right now. It's been a long day."  
  
"Oh, I see. So our relationship is stupid?" I responded coldly.  
  
Normal Pov.  
  
"Well to be honest, your working skills aren't that great and your not doing much lately. You interrupt my work at times," he finished not bothering to choose his words carefully.  
  
"I haven't mentioned anything, god forbid you'd cry and get all emotional, but yes this is how I feel."  
  
He clicked twice on his remote and muttered his name into speaker. The gates parted and he pulled the car up to his house. He parked the car inches from the house and opened the door.  
  
Serenity sat in the front seat, looking pissed off would be a huge understatement. Seto sighed and pulled open her door for her.   
  
"Look," he said off handily. "I'm not the kind of guy who will sugar coat everything for you. I'm an extremely busy person and-"  
  
Serenity held up her hand and cut him off.  
  
"Yes you are an extremely busy person. I'm sorry I interfered in your life for so long."  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me. You were the one who signed up for the job and at the time I didn't even know you would be working for me. I didn't even want an assistant back than and I've been very tolerant of you since than. Now our six weeks are over, you can choose whatever the hell you want to do from here. Our deal is over," he turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Oh geez, I'm so sorry I've been such a burden the last six weeks. I promise I won't get emotional and cry all over you now. Rest assured you won't see me or my brother or anyone else whose financially inferior to you. My things are packed, I'll ask Mai to swing by tomorrow, I mean she's a money person, you won't be embarrassed having her come by. I'll leave right now so I won't be a bother any more. I'll call Joey for a ride."  
  
I started walking out but he called after me.  
  
"Serenity, w-"  
  
"Damare*!" I shot coldly at him.  
  
He froze in his steps and he stayed silent.  
  
"Sayonara**, Kaiba-kun."   
  
Serenity called Joey to come pick her up no questions asked.  
  
He pulled up to the mansion gates and she got into the car.   
  
"Hey sis, whats up? I thought you weren't coming back till the morning."  
  
"The contract is finished," she replied, no emotions in her words. She stared blankly out the car window.  
  
In his room, Seto Kaiba was typing on his lab top, the window was open so he heard Wheeler pull up and drive off.  
  
Reality donned on both Serenity and Seto Kaiba.   
  
The contract is finished.  
  
*****  
  
Translations:  
  
Damare* - basically means shut up.  
  
Sayonara** - goodbye  
  
Authors Notes: If you are here, you actually took the time and read threw my mindless dribble. Sorry it took so long but I promise the last chapter will be done before the end of August ^^ lol don't worry for any of you that actually enjoy my story it should be done long before then since I have time now :D   
  
Review, flame... anything feedback is always good! 


	14. Matchmaker, thy name is Joey

A/N: Sigh here it is guys, final chapter... lol to tell you the truth I kind of got bored with this story, but I promise I made a solid attempt.. any ways about Seto's charecter.. yes I know it's not what it should be and he's kind of stupid, forgive me he's not my favourite and I am still new to this so you'll have to excuse my shitty writing hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: :P I do own Yugi and Yami and thats good enough for me mwahaha *gets attacked by rabid fan girls*  
  
Spending the summer with Seto  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Matchmaker, thy name is Joey  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Serenity sat in the car silently, praying her brother wouldn't ask many questions while trying to hold back her tears. Eventually she broke down and the tears slid down her cheeks. Her eyes had become red and puffy and she let the tears run freely down her face. Joey said nothing, he took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. No questions were asked, Joey just mumbled, "When your ready we can talk about it." He turned into the parking garage and they stepped out of the car. They ascended the stairs and walked till they reached their apartment.   
  
Serenity walked into the bathroom and turned the taps. She splashed cold water over her face and wiped her tears away. When she came out she was greeted with a surprise. Joey had set the dinner table and there was a nice, not uneaten meal that actually looked edible. Taking a glance at her brother, he was fighting valiantly, trying not to eat the whole thing.  
  
She giggled softly, it felt good to laugh.  
  
"You don't have to be polite Joey, I don't take that much food. Help yourself."  
  
He smiled gratefully at her and loaded his plate with virtually everything on the table.  
  
They ate in silence, just appreciating each other's company. It was much more comforting that a lively dinner filled with conversation. After they finished Joey let out a loud belch. Serenity just laughed, she had already adjusted to his behavior and when she moved in she knew he wasn't going to be anything like their mom.  
  
"Joey, where did you learn to cook like this? Last time you made dinner, it was a huge catastrophe."  
  
"Hey, hey. The fire department made it here on time okay? And it's delivery, from that new restaurant on 6th street."  
  
Serenity chuckled, "I should have known," she murmured.  
  
"But, what's dinner without a huge course of dessert?" Joey grinned widely and went to the freezer. He pulled out two large platters of miniature cakes.   
  
"I remembered how much you loved sweets when you were little. These were suppose to be for tomorrow, and there was more.." he drifted off not finishing his sentence.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, since there are two platters left and the food probably got here before I called, there were four platters to start with?"  
  
The blonde turned away from her and whispered his response. "Five."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Serenity picked up a pink frosted cupcake and tore the wrapper off, she glanced at her brother who had already devoured three. She smiled as she wiped the edge of the cupcake with her finger, removing excess frosting and stuck it in her mouth. The sweetness was extremely familiar and she remembered that one night with Seto...  
  
*FLASH BACK****  
  
There was a knock on the door and several maids brought up platters of desserts. Serenity gazed up, her face brightened up and her old smile returned some what. "For me?" she asked? "Nope it's all mine." He proceeded to eating the little cakes while she watched pouting. Every time she reached for something he'd smack her hand away. "If you want something you'll have to earn it." "Earn it how?" "Feed me." "Nani?" "You heard me." Glaring at him, she picked up a cake and he munched on it. After a few more cup cakes and treats she grinned to herself. She smushed the cupcake all over his cheeks and put a little cherry on top of his nose. "Hey!" he yelled in protest. Seto grabbed as many cakes as he could hold and chucked them at her one by one, his aim was perfect and each cupcake was a direct hit. She fought back by dumping a pot of tea on his head. He reached out for her waist and started attacking her sides. "S-Stop it," she managed to choke out through her laughter. "I give, I give." "Say Seto Kaiba is the greatest duelist in the world." She closed her eyes and one of them opened slightly. Almost shuddering she said "Seto Kaiba is the worlds greatest duelist." More than satisfied he smirked at that comment. The just gazed at each other and impulsively he grabbed at her and kissed her deeply. He could feel her soft petal lips against his and his mouth demanded more. She responded in a more than willing way. Opening her mouth she had decided to let him have his way. The passionate kiss was way beyond reason, it went on for a little while longer, until they broke away panting. Quick as anything she grabbed his shirt collar and licked at his cheek. She suddenly broke apart as if she hadn't realized what she had done. When he looked at her all she said was "What? You ate all my desserts!"  
  
*END FLASH BACK***  
  
"Serenity? Serenity? Hey you alive in dere?"  
  
"Wha..? Oh sorry Joey, I was just thinking about somethings.."  
  
"Must of been some pretty powerful memories than."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well one minute you were looked like you were going to burst out giggling and now.. you look like you want to cry."  
  
"It's nothing." She forced a yawn a wiped a single tear from her eyes. Nearly whacking Joey in the head, she stretched out her arms. I think I'm going to sleep now, it's been one of those days. Quick as anything she gave Joey a goodnight kiss on the cheek and headed to her room.  
  
'Kaiba,' he thought, 'Your going to have to fix this.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
SETO"S POV**********  
  
My alarm beeped, saying it was 6 AM. I turned it off and continued to type away on my computer. The workload was steadily decreasing and I would be lying, if I said I wasn't relieved, but no one else needed to know that. I gulped down my coffee when I heard some of the most vulgar noises at my door. My servants weren't due to arrive for another half an hour, who the heck would dare disturb me at this hour? I pulled open the door and grabbed it's hair.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"I think, if you don't OWW let go of me, your balls are going to be purple and blue for the next few months."  
  
"Wheeler," I sneered, releasing my grip. "What do you think your doing, pounding on my door at six AM? Shouldn't you still be snoozing in your dog house like a good little mutt? Or perhaps your owner decided you weren't worthy of the lawn and sent you out on the streets?  
  
"I'm not here to exchange insults with you, I'm here to discuss business."  
  
I snorted somewhat incoherently at him.  
  
"What business do I have to discuss with you?"  
  
"You need to go apologize to my sister and make things right."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "That was none of your business."  
  
"Look Kaiba, whatever you do to me is your business, but when you hurt my sister, I will make you pay."  
  
I snorted again. "Stop it, that's to much. You couldn't last 5 seconds in a fight with me and if you think you could ever win a du-"  
  
"Believe me Kaiba, as hard as it is for me to admit it, I couldn't beat you hand to hand, and maybe I couldn't beat you in a duel, but I can be very, very persuasive."  
  
"What the f*ck?!"  
  
As Joey advance towards me, I actually knew fear.   
  
"Get away from me you pathetic dog!"  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Joey lunged for the brunette and tackled him into the sofa, he nearly squeezed the breath out of the CEO and sobbed hysterically into his chest.  
  
"Please Kaiba! You've got to make things better, she's never been this unhappy and she was always so happy with you."  
  
(A/N: How many of you had hentai thoughts just now? BAD! VERY BAD! Tsk tsk)  
  
"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!"  
  
"Kaiba, as disgusting as this is to me, if you don't make things better with her." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, barely managing to get the words out. "If you don't, I will kiss you."  
  
His icy blues widened dangerously. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."  
  
"I don't joke about such things, I was man enough to do Tristian's dare and streak through the neighborhood, (how Serenity winded up working for Seto in the first place if you recall) I will kiss you.  
  
Seto was now struggling to get away from him, "don't touch me," he screamed in alarm.  
  
"Your staff will be coming in any minute now, do you want them to see this?!"  
  
"All right! Damn you, you pathetic puppy, I'll make things better with her." He used all his strength and shoved the happy blonde off of him.  
  
Joey grabbed his hand and pumped it. "Good, I know you Kaiba, You don't show your emotions to just anyone. My sister is special to you, even if you can't admit it. You were stupid to have your little break down on her, you should make it up to her. And even though I can't stand you, I'm willing to let you guys have my blessing because it means so much to her. Although I'm kind of disappointed I never got to kiss you, Serenity seemed to make such a big fuss over them."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW DOG!" Seto shrieked. "GET OUT YOU FREAK!"  
  
Joey scrunched his nose and head towards the door. "Please Kaiba, kiss you? Not in my dreams, you really can't take a joke. I was joking you blocked head." He opened the door but at the last minute, he turned around "Or was I?" He winked at him before sniggering to himself and slammed the door on the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto was left staring dumbfoundedly at the door.  
  
"I can't believe she shares genes with that."  
  
He paused.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE ALMOST CAME ON TO ME!"   
  
"I can't believe I got it all on tape!" Mokuba laughed and ran off, Seto took off, chasing wildy after him.   
  
A/N: I know, I promised this would be the last chapter.Also I'm sorry it's short, but I figure you guys needed an update and I need more time to work on the ending. I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last, but if not it should be done in two more, thanks for your patience minna! Oh and R/R onegai! Ja ne 


	15. Preparations

A/N: Okay, maybe it's not the story that's boring for me, just the nothingness of summer time that makes me want to lie around and do nothing and complain that the world is a sucky boring place ^^; but aside from all of that, I'm not completely sure but this should, SHOULD be the last chapter... well if it's not I'm sorry.. I do write these author's notes before I start the story.. let see if I can manage to pull the end of this story off before, oh lets say the end of September  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.. well actually I do own several trading cards.. and hopefully some DVD's, but for now just my freakish obsession with the uber hot bishounens *drools* ahem.. YGO belongs to Kazuki Tasukushi... I hope I spelt that right -_-;  
  
Spending the Summer with Seto   
  
Chapter Fifteen - Preparations  
  
**Seto's Pov**  
  
I collapsed onto my bed, panting, slightly out of breath but grinning like crazy. I carefully placed the digital video recorder on my night stand. For a little guy Mokuba moved fast, luckily my hair grabbing and tickle torture techniques proved superior to his freakishly, sugar hyped speed. Immature for a dignified CEO? Perhaps, but perhaps I was losing my touch lately. This emotion, love has been playing mind games with me, it almost makes me feel as if I'm losing control. On second thought, no, no. It was simply my imagination, nothing could make me lose control. But still, lately I just don't know.  
  
So here I am, pacing like crazy, back and forth my room. Things just feel weird lately, besides the fact that maybe, I just might miss her. Don't get me wrong now, it's not like I couldn't live without her, that I think about her constantly; it's just the tiniest, smallest, feeling in my system, that maybe I might actually not detest her company. Even though I had confessed I loved her, was it really true than? Hadn't I just said it to comfort her, maybe I even had well, a crush. Now, these, these feelings, have slightly multiplied. I ran my hand through my hair, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.   
  
Maybe I should apologize, it's not that I feel guilty or sad, yelling at her the way I did. I didn't really mean to mouth off to her, actually I didn't feel that way at all. She's amazingly diligent when she works, she does it quietly, efficiently and neatly, which is more than I can say for the rest of my staff. That she can actually function like that on a day to day basis is probably remarkable for a Wheeler. Than again, she was different in many ways, but not in a bad way. Perhaps slightly better than average? Nothing really special, just not ignorant like most, that and she was slightly attractive. I better watch my mouth, if I keep rambling like this, Ms. Tea will think she's found a friend in me. Ironic isn't it? I'm starting to don those oh so cute charecter traits I despise, whoopee!!  
  
Well, I guess I should apologize, I especially don't want to be given sloppy, wet dog kisses by that blonde mutt. Furthermore, I really wouldn't want that on tape, which Mokuba would manage, even if we were locked in a bathroom in America, he would get it on tape. Heaven and hell couldn't stop the determination of a Kaiba, especially not a sugar hyped one for that matter. That, and perhaps the conscience I don't have, is starting to get to me.   
  
I drew in a breath, and exhaled. Letting my hands fall to my sides and collapsing on my bed. It was decided than, I should apologize. But, how?  
  
I closed my eyes, hoping that some sort of idea would pop into my head, all I could picture was a half nude Joey, adorned in a cupid attire shooting arrows at my ass and blowing me kisses. My eyes shot open, however I chose to win her back, I better act fast, before he gets to me first. Shuddering at that very thought, I pulled the covers over my head, trying to drown his face out of my mind.  
  
*BRIING BRIING*  
  
I picked up the phone and snarled into it.  
  
"Kaiba speaking, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Kaiba? Good. This is Joey, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Fuck off." I was about to slam the phone down when he started screeching.  
  
"What?! Your wasting my time."  
  
"Read my lips."  
  
"We're on the phone make inu*"  
  
"Can't you take a hint? I have a plan to get the two of you back together. This is for YOUR benefit."  
  
He lowered his voice to a more seductive level. "Besides, my lips are red hot and ready to plant a big one on my big strong CEO."  
  
"I'm listening.."  
  
******  
  
Serenity's Pov  
  
I sat on my bed brushing my hair, I can't believe I missed that arrogant bastard. I guess that's what you get for playing with fire, I mean everyone did warn me. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it fiercely. I buried my face in it's fur and sighed.   
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Joey."  
  
"Hey sis, how you holding up?" Joey walked towards me and extended his arms and attempted to hug me. Tristian pushed him out of the way and raced beside me. He grabbed my hands and laid his head on my shoulders.  
  
"Serenity, I know how you must feel. And you know I'll always be he-"  
  
Joey grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he hissed.  
  
(A/N: Remember the confusing chapter with the OOC Tristian? Well you'll also remember Anzu was blackmailing Malik who was control Tristian? ^0^ yea confusing hehe.. any ways.. just know that Tristian and Malik arn't villians in my story.. I was just bashing Anzu.. so Tristian + Joey = Friends.. Anzu = pond scum)  
  
"All right, both of you out, NOW!" Mai shouted. She pointed towards the door and she shoved them out and slammed the door behind them. She turned her attention to me and smiled kindly.  
  
"I thought we could have a girls night, get to know each other a little better and just talk or don't talk."  
  
I looked her in the eye. Here was Mai, a beautiful, sophisticated, well off, smart, successful girl and she was willing to spend time with me, wallowing in my own self pity. Her lavender eyes look kind and she looked as if she genuinely wanted to help.   
  
I picked and interesting spot on the floor and spilled out my entire summer at the Kaiba estate.  
  
(A/N: Yes yes, I am much to lazy to summarize everything, well you've all read the story up to this point, you know what happens.)  
  
Mai closed her eyes, taking all the information in.  
  
"I'm surprised."  
  
"Really? He does have a tendency to be overly blunt, I just thought it might be different with me."  
  
"Not at him, at you."  
  
I stared at her dumbfoundledly, racking my brain for a response, any response.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Serentiy, honey, if there's one thing you need to know about men, it's that you can't change them. With time they may grow softer and more accustomed to you, but in a new relationship you can't expect him to live up to all your expectations. In return you won't have to live up to his and you'll love each other inspite of the flaws and such."  
  
"But all those things he said, he must not really care if he meant them."  
  
I fought my tears back, and let my hair hang over my face.  
  
"He's selfish and he's not used to taking other peoples feeling into consideration. The thing is, I doubt he would lie about loving you. Even if he doesn't, it's evident that he cares.  
  
"I don't know.." I mumbled. "I'm not quite sure of anything any more. I didn't even want to have feelings for him."  
  
"You can't choose who you fall in love with sweetie."  
  
Mai was silent for a moment.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't you come with me and Joey to the festival tomorrow."  
  
"No it's all right, I don't want to intrude on your date."  
  
"Serenity, please. It's a festival meaning there will be food. I'm going to be stuck all night watching him pig out, go on rides, puke and than drop me off. It would be nice to have some company and I'm sure you'd enjoy it."  
  
"But, I don't have anything to wear plus I'm a wreck," she wailed, staring hopelessly at her image in the wall mirror."  
  
"You can wear your pink kimono, it looks very cute on you.  
  
"MAI! You went through my stuff?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to make up some excuse. I'll come over early tomorrow and pick you up, if you want I can do your hair and make up too."  
  
"Thanks Mai."  
  
*** Normal POV***  
  
The tall blonde strode out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"... thats right eight O clock by the gazebo. Don't worry she'll be there, I guarantee it. Kaiba, if your not there I swear, Mokuba's tape will be broadcastef all over the internet and if your lucky, you might get a big smooch from yours truly."  
  
There was a angry response and Joey put the phone back on the reciever.  
  
Mai walked over and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I didn't realize that my boyfriend was a potential cupid."  
  
"Yep, I'm a regular Romeo." He held her for sometime. "I just want her to be happy. So did you convince her to come?"  
  
Mai smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
He pecked her check.  
  
"You do realize if Kaiba decided to bail, you'll be planting kisses all over him."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"He had better not," Joey cried out. "But," he sighed deeply, "I am a man of my word. From what Serenity tells me he's a pretty good kisser. Maybe you should be worried Mai," he joked.  
  
Mai shoved him roughly onto the ground.  
  
She leaned in, about three inches above him.  
  
"I'll show you whose a great kisser."  
  
She pressed her lips roughly against his as Joey wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
**** In Serenity's Room****  
  
**** Serenity's POV****  
  
I started to unpack my bags, a loud thud sounded outside of my door. Figures they were totally making out, but when you look as good as Mai and when you have Joey's hormones, it's to be expected. I hung up a few blouses and tossed the dirty clothes on to a small pile. I kept rummaging through my things carefully sorting them out and putting them in place. A while envelope fell out and fluttered to the ground as I put away my books. Staring as hard as I could, I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was.  
  
Slowly I picked it up and pulled out three glossy photos. I brought them with me as I sank onto the bed, tracing my fingers over the pictures. It was odd how even though he was dressed in a ridiculous clown attire, he could still look so gorgeous. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and they flowed freely down my face, half of me was amused, the other half of me was breaking.  
  
I pulled the covers over my head and let the photos fall to the floor.  
  
***Seto's Pov***  
  
As I was lying on my bed, my stupid face couldn't help but grin stupidly. I would be seeing her tomorrow. My heart rate had quickened considerably. I would win her back no matter what, I decided. And this time, I wasn't letting go.  
  
Notes:  
  
* make inu means pathetic dog, kaiba really does call Joey that in the japanese series.  
  
A/N: Well I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last... tho it might not come out for a while because high school is kill me.. if you have time please review, flame whatever, feedback is very good! 


	16. The Promise

A/N: At last the final chapter.. dun dun dun.. alright than what are you wait for .. read on..  
  
A note to my faithful reviewers:  
  
Goddess of Perfection, Black Mistress, Chibi Serenity, Setine, Emily10, Sia, Syunkiss, Georgia, Yami's Angel   
  
And anyone else who has contributed a few reviews to me, thank you so much, your constant support helped keep this story alive  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't so there :P  
  
Spending the Summer with Seto  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Promise  
  
*Serenity's Pov*  
  
Mai carefully eyed my reflection in the mirror, she bit her lip debating to add just a touch more.  
  
"The make up looks terrific Mai, it's perfect. Thank you so much.  
  
Her expression relaxed and she picked up a wide tooth comb. She sprayed healthy amounts of spray into my damp hair and the gentle mist hovered around my face. I hissed as she swiftly combed through my tangled mane. To my right, my clocked beeped, stating that it was 6:30.  
  
"It's getting late Mai, why don't you get yourself ready and I'll finish up. You've already done so much."  
  
"Are you sure? After all, I did promise."  
  
"Absolutely sure, now go on." I stood up and ushered her to the door.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm going. No need to go Joey on me."  
  
I smiled and was about to close the door behind her when she tossed a final comment at me."  
  
"Make sure you look gorgeous, tonight is going to be something else." She winked and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Pressing my body against the door, I racked my brain for an explanation. Absolutely nothing came to mind. I sat back down and started doing my hair, wondering what on Earth she could possibly mean.  
  
At 7:30, Joey started banging on the bathroom door.   
  
"Mai, it's been an hour, get your ass out here. We can't be late for-"  
  
She swung open the door, shutting him up in the process. She darted her eyes towards me and than back at him.   
  
I gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Late for what? We're not meeting them till eight."  
  
"It's nothing," she replied hastily. "She helped Joey get to his feet. "Come on lets go."  
  
I smoothed out the new wrinkles in my pink kimono and adjusted the mother of pearl combs in my hair one last time. I smiled at the both of them and Mai and I went out the door. Joey turned out all the lights and locked the doors.   
  
We reached the apartment parking lot and piled into Mai's car. Joey drove as Mai sat in the front with him.  
  
When we arrived my eyes lit up with excitement. Even though it was the same every year it was always exquisite. Glowing lanterns hung around absolutely everywhere, and the Japanese crafted decorations were always unique in design. The smell of freshly cooked festival food wafted from every direction. Children were running around with puffs of cotton candy and carrying large stuffed animals twice there size.  
  
We wandered around the crowded streets, taking everything in. We went in search for the others and almost immediately found them. Ryou had somehow convinced Bakura to hold onto his giant panda for him, the ex tomb robber looked quite out of character wearing a blue kimono and carrying a panda under his arm. Yugi and Yami each had a candied apple and Yugi was clutching a rather large Kuriboh plushie. Malik was frantically trying to calm down his yami, trying to convince him not to use his shadow powers against some of the clowns that were mocking his hair.   
  
"Hey guys, having fun?" Joey shouted.  
  
They all smiled and bobbed there heads.  
  
"Hey Serenity! Want me to win you a bear," cried out Otogi, who was seated at a game booth a few feet away.  
  
I shook my head and he started to play again. Tristian, I noted was off trying to impress some 10th graders. Joey was already giving him a hard time and causing all the girls to laugh. Mai sighed and went off to discipline her boyfriend.  
  
We all wandered the streets for quite some time, stopping to play a game, retrieve one of their Yami's or riding the rides. My heart felt considerably lighter, it was a very fun filled night. I brought my camera with me, so far I had taken five shots. One of Joey and Mai on those dove shaped boat rides. One of Ryou sitting on Bakura with his vast army of newly collected stuffed animals around them. One of Marik and Malik fighting over a new gun toy, with a few clowns alight with fire behind them. One of Yugi smiling brightly on the roller coaster with a pouting Yami beside him. Lastly, one of Otogi and Tristian attempting to look macho.  
  
Mai pointed at a fortune telling booth. "Here Serenity, why don't you get your fortune told, you haven't really participated in anything tonight."  
  
"We'll meet you at the cotton candy stand okay?" Joey winked at me and than pushed me towards the booth.  
  
I nodded and stepped into the small booth. The was a tanned skinned woman with a exquisite head piece, with translucent scarves attached to it. She had another scarf covering her face. Her eyes were very large.  
  
"Hello Serenity."  
  
"Wow, you know my name. Did you read my mind?"  
  
"No," the girl laughed and pulled the scarf away from her nose and mouth.   
  
"Isis!" I cried. "Your using you Sennen Tauk to read people's fortunes?"  
  
(A/N: I realize that she gave the Tauk/necklace to Yugi but not in my story okay)   
  
"Well, I know it's not using it's power to the full potential, but since the shadow games are no longer a threat I might as well right? It's also a good excuse to practice my magic."  
  
"Well, I suppose.." I replied unconvinced.  
  
"Lets see what the fates have in store for you."  
  
She closed her eyes and a bright light was emitted from her Sennen item. When she opened her eyes again she looked rather surprised.   
  
"Well Serenity, all I can tell you is this piece of advice. Try to forget what has happened in the past and let your heart take control once in a while. Your caring nature has drawn a prize to you worth keeping. And when you do get there, have fun with him all right?" She smiled at me. It may not make much sense now, but you'll know when you get there. It'll happen sooner than you think.  
  
"Thank you Isis."  
  
I stepped out of the booth wondering what she had foreseen. I cleared my head, if her predictions were true, than I would know soon enough and that was good enough for me. Now, which cotton candy stand had Joey meant? I found a worker and they sent me in the direction of the closest one. As I made my way there I hadn't seen where I was going and I bumped into something furry and black.  
  
"Sorry," I cried out, helping this person to their feet. "Mokuba!"  
  
"Hey Serenity, can't talk right now." Quick as anything he dashed off.  
  
My mind clicked, if Mokuba was here, surely..  
  
"Serenity,"   
  
I looked up and there he was, as handsome as ever, Seto Kaiba. We just looked at each other for a few moments and he broke the gaze.   
  
He offered a extremely big cloud of soft pink cotton candy to me.  
  
"Do, you think we could talk?"  
  
I was about to shake my head, when I remembered Isis's advice. If anything, it couldn't hurt to hear him out.  
  
I nodded and we started to walk.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for some of the things I've said. Work was hectic, it's a poor excuse but you think you could forgive me? Don't answer me yet all right. How about we spend the evening together and than answer?"  
  
"Well, Seto..I think Joey and the others are looking for me."  
  
He shook his head. "I saw him a few minutes ago, he was trying to win something for the blonde girl.  
  
'No, I thought. 'It wouldn't be right to intrude on their date. I might as well make the best of this evening.'  
  
'Hmm, he wants to apologize, I won't make him do it if he really doesn't want too, but there are other ways of making him pay.' Serenity snickered evilly to herself.  
  
She quickly put two and two together. So this was what Isis meant by having fun.  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
You see to a normal fun loving girl such as Serenity, she's had experience at these festivals. This wasn't just any festival, there were carnival rides and traditional Japanese festival games. Of course at any festival, it's traditional to stuff yourself until you can't take anymore food, than wait five minutes and have another go. To one as inexperienced as Seto, as brave as he is, would experience the horrors of carnival rides.  
  
A small smile formed on her lips as the silk clad girl squealed with delight and pointed towards the swings.   
  
"Come on Seto-kun! Please." She gave him a heartwarming smile and studied his eyes, and gave him her cutest expression.  
  
Seto stared at her, his mouth slightly open, he was quite tempted to twitch. What was the point of sitting on a swing and getting spun around in circles with lights flashing around him? He certainly wasn't eight anymore, about to protest, but silenced by the infamous puppy eyes she flashed at him. He stared at her, not ready to back down.  
  
"Please Seto, pretty please?" She raised his hand to her cheek. "Just this once."  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
She started to rub his hand across her cheek.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder and started to gently clutched his back, sweeping him into a soft embrace.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
She gave him a small, barely there kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Fine," she replied simply.  
  
His expression relaxed and he looked rather smug and relived at the same time.  
  
"I'll go by myself," and with that she untangled herself from his arms and strolled to the ticket booth.  
  
His mind told him to just let her go, but his body missed her warmth and her gentle touches. A war waged on, his mind against his body but with male hormones his body won out. His body betrayed him, he quickly caught up with her and muttered   
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Serenity's eyes brightened up.   
  
"Really? I mean you don't have to.." she trailed off.  
  
He grumbled inwardly and bought tickets.  
  
***  
  
After they had finished with the swings, Serenity seemed a lot happier. She wrapped her arms around him and murmured a thank you. The CEO in question was having troubles standing properly, trying to keep balance he collapsed on a bench. A few minutes later, Serenity tugged at his sleeve and pointed to the 'Drop of Doom'.  
  
"No,' he stated, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
So for the rest of the evening a stunning brunette had forced a rather tall, dignified, sought after CEO to come ride every single ride with her. There was a rather large protest at the Merry GO Round, but eventually she wore him down. Oh and if you think Mokuba didn't get a snap shot of Seto riding a blue horse with wings, your mistaken. Actually by the end of the night, he had twenty copies, a double for everybody.   
  
Of course, Serenity was far from finished, there was still dinner and games. Actually, Seto found the games to be quite enjoyable, though he did hide this by muttering how easy they were to win, while the rest of the world was grumbling about how each and every single game was rigged. This of course does not apply to our current king of games, who was currently making off with most of the prizes. Each prize brought a smile to Yugi's face, so Yami decided he wanted to keep it there.  
  
By the end of the night, Seto had a rather large, fuzzy brown bear around his back, which Serenity insisted was the most darling thing she had ever seen.   
  
While they were walking by more game stands, they had past by even more food stands. Candied apples, cotton candy, popcorn, donuts, ice creams, snow cones, pizza and onion rings, were an absolute must. After all, she was Joey's sister. No, she certainly couldn't eat all the food by herself, she merely sampled some of each. Her normal routine as her brother did usually eat most of it. With this taken into account, she still showed a huge expression of surprise when most of it was left after she had finished. Not wanting to waste any food, guess who persuaded a person with very sophisticated eating habits, to scarf down the rest? You can also guess who would up with a tummy ache the size of China. The thing that brought the most amusement to her eyes, was Seto trying to act tough and failing miserable, as he dealt with his tummy ache.   
  
Seto was not to do all this without his rewards. Through his immense displeasure and torture he had after all,survived the night. The only thing that kept him going were the infinite amount of hugs and little kisses she gave him. Even her laughter and delight brought a smile, a rather small one mind you, which he had desperately tried to hide, to his face. And if you looked carefully enough, one might be under the impression that he was happy.  
  
It was about 11:50 when the two of them had collapsed defeatedly against a large Sakura tree. They were both stuffed and tired out. Seto protectively put his large trench coat over the sleepy girl. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the jacket tightly around her body, looking like an infant with daddy's clothes draped over her.  
  
Mai had often joked about joked that Seto would need a strong back for whenever they kissed because of the difference in height. Serenity was considered average for girls her age, but Seto was well above average.  
  
Bursts of light filled the star lit sky. Fire works began to explode left and right, illuminating the little town of Domino.   
  
"There so beautiful," she whispered softly. After a few minutes, she spoke again."I want to stay in your arms like this forever."  
  
The space between them was already minimal, so she positioned herself onto his lap.  
  
"Serenity, he mumbled. ""I wanted to give you this, consider it an apology and a new start." Reaching into his pocket, he produced a tiny, blue velvet box.  
  
"Oh, Seto. It's too much, really you shouldn-"  
  
She was silence by his lips on hers.  
  
"No, I wanted to. Open it,' he urged.  
  
Still slightly shocked, she slowly opened it. Tears came to her eyes. There sitting in the soft velvety cushion was a small silver ring, centered by a dazzling sapphire, with a diamond sitting on each side of it.  
  
"It's a promise ring," he stated simply. Carefully studying her expression. "I know your to young to marry me, but I thought this would be the next best thing."  
  
All she could go was simply nod as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
He placed the ring on the quivering girl's finger. Once in place she kissed him fiercely, and he returned the kiss, pressing his lips roughly against hers. The fireworks continued to explode and the cheers seemed so much closer this time. Clapping filled there intimate moment. The couple looked up and there stood all of there friends, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Yugi.. and basically everybody, clapping and cat calls. Even Joey looked happy for them.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss. There were cheers for more.   
  
Seto stood up suddenly and helped Serenity onto her feet.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you all get out of here before I go medieval on all your sorry asses."   
  
An exchange of eye rolling was displayed as they all went to watch the fireworks.  
  
Seto took her into his arms as they watched the fireworks light up the sky, holding on tightly and never wanting to let go.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Bwhaha this story is finished! Finite! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it ^^... It was quite fun to write.. though large amounts of writers blocked attacked me. Causing me to write pointless stuff *points to chapter 11* what was I on when I wrote this... mmm  
  
Anyways now that I'm finished this I think I"ll finish with Are you there Ra? It's me Malik.. a humor fic.. which needs serious editing. *points to button below* Any final comments are very welcome... ^^   
  
Seto: It's about time you finished, you couldn't have possibly made me anymore OOC  
  
Me: Hush you, I'm authoress, and you will do what I tell you to do.  
  
Serenity: I kind of like my guys to be sweet like that *blush*  
  
Seto: Well, exceptions MIGHT be made.... with persuasion  
  
Me: *bonks you on the head* Sigh.. guys will never change..  
  
Joey: *gun in hand* *in a sing song voice* Oh Kaiba..... where are you???   
  
Seto: *gulp*  
  
Serenity -_-;;  
  
Any ways... review please ^^;; 


End file.
